Twilight ReVAMPed
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: What if Bella never moved to Forks her Junior year? What would happen if she got herself pregnant by a vampire during a one night stand? Peter & Char save her life & move to Forks for Bella to finish her senior year with her daughter in tow. They will be staying with the Major & the Cullen's where she finds her mate, but how will they react to the various secrets she posses? Ja/Be
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc, are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.I only do this for fun. -B**

**Prologue**

**(BPOV)**

I never believed in the supernatural. Never believed that there was something up higher on the food chain than what we were lead to believe. That all changed when my Mother and Phil moved us to Texas when Phil got a job promotion to the coach of the Texas Rangers. We were all very proud of him. It was a toss up between Florida and Texas and in the end, Phil chose Texas.

There was debate for awhile of me moving to my Dad's in Washington so I could give my Mom and Step Dad some time together, but she wouldn't hear of it. She said that the house we are moving into has a small guest house so I wouldn't be a bother. I agreed to stay in the end. Fork's wasn't really my cup of tea anyways.

I spent my junior year of high school in Texas and enjoyed the year. I made a lot of good friends and even had one boyfriend, however Renee and Phil were never home. They were always traveling for Phil's job, or away on vacation or some new fad that Renee wanted to try. She was always a child in an adult's body. Until Phil came along, I was the one who collected her money from her work from her and paid the bills and cooked the meals. I didn't mind the latter too much. She was always a terrible cook.

At the end of the year, a couple of my friends ended up dragging me to a party for the graduating seniors and their friends. The party was rockin and drinks were over flowing. I made sure to steady myself, but still ended up with an enjoyable buzz.

Out of no where, an extremely georgous man casually bumped into me and we got to talking. His name was Jason and he looked to be about twenty. His hair was a bright blonde and curly and had, what I could only guess at the time, to be red contacts. He was built like a super star and I couldn't believe he would even talk to me, let alone be interested in me. He reminded me of my favorite war hero from the Civil War, Jasper Whitlock. Normally I don't do one night stands, but just this once I threw caution to the wind and decided to go home with him.

We had a night of passion that went on well into the next morning. He was a complete gentleman and took me home to my guest house. He wanted me to give him my number, so I invited him inside for a moment so I could write down my number. He said forgot his cell phone on his nightstand.

I finished writting it down on a post it for him, then pealed it off and folded it in forths. I turned around and went to hand it to him, but stopped dead in my tracks. He wore a sadistic smirk on his face and his eyes were now pitch black. As hee began advancing on me, I began backing up. He lunged faster than I could comprehend, but I was not going down without a fight. We fought briefly, but it was no use. He was impossibly fast and strong. I even tried to stab him with a knife, but it only broke the blade without even piercing his skin. He had me against the wall by my throat and was smelling my neck, when two more people appeared and proceeded to pull him off of me. They killed him in the oddest way (to me anyways) by him by tearing him apart and then took him out to the woods that was behind our house and burned him.

My saviors were named Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. They both had red eyes that I learned were in fact NOT contacts. Peter had sandy blonde hair and Charlotte had natural bleach blonde hair. They were inhumanly beautiful, just like Jason was.

They proceeded to tell me about vampires and their stories about how they became who they are today. I was amazed, and I believed them immediately, considering I had the proof demonstrated before me, via Jason's attack.

They told me that Peter had a gift of knowing things, and that his gift insisted that I needed to be saved. He wasn't sure why yet, just that it was important. Charlotte had a gift of seeing mating bonds. They told me all about soul mates and what it meant to be mated. I learned about the Volturi and the vampire laws, the immortal children...everything. Peter said that it was important that I learn about all of this, but once again, he didn't know why.

When I asked about Jason, they told me that he was actually their sire's great-great however many times over grandson. That Maria, the person who's army they were created to be apart of at the time, was trying to replace her Major with another from his blood line since he ended up being so powerful. He was known as the God of War. They told me all about him and his alter egos. He sounded like such an amazing person. Someone I would love to meet one day. Imagine my suprise when I discover that he was the same Jasper Whitlock from Civil War? He was someone I always loved to learn about ever since I learned about him. History was always a favorite subject of mine and my small library consisted of books about history and classics, such as Pride and Prejudice, Jane Austin books, Call Me Ishmale, and so many more. After a few hours, Peter and Char left with promises to see me again soon and reminded me to keep their secret. I swore that keeping their secret was the least I could do since they saved my life. Even if I was to blab it to someone, I would probibally just end up in a padded cell.

Two weeks went by and I found myself very ill. I would throw up everything I ate and had cravings for the weirdest things. Especially really rare meat. It was then that Peter and Char showed up out of the blue and proceeded to tell me that I was pregnant with Jason's child. Something that they didn't know was possible until a few months prior, when Peter's gift had them arriving in South America where they met with a half vampire, half human hybrid and his coven of full vampires. I almost fainted when I learned how the baby was born, killing it's mother and I began to get very panicky. But they said not to worry, that they weren't going to let anything happen to me, no matter what. Peter promised me that I would live through this no matter what I decided to do about the pregnancy.

When I was six, I had an accident on my bicycle. I ended up badly scraped up and had some internal damages. Since then, I was always told I couldn't have kids. Realizing that this may be my only chance, I decided to keep the baby and agreed that when the time came in two months, they could change me into a vampire. The only catch was that I had to leave with them now. I was to tell my mother and Phil that I am spending the summer touring colleges with friends, because the baby is going to develope far faster than a regular baby and it would be noticible to others. Not only that, but I couldn't let any close friends or family find out that I was pregnant. I would also need special nutriants that were far from normal for anyone to ingest, pregnant or not.

The two months passed quickly. I had to drink donated blood from a cup and eat plenty of rare meats. The baby was also very strong and broke four of my ribs through out the pregnancy. There was also something that was the equivilant to vampire skin surrounding the womb, making it impossible to determine the sex of the baby.

Finally, on August 5th, I delivered my daughter. Peter performed an emergency C-Section because she got twisted around and kicked my spine, paralyzing me from the waist down. I got to hold my daughter for about thirty seconds before I began to black out from blood loss. Peter bit me and I spent three gruling days going through the transformation from human to vampire. I suffered in silence, for I knew screaming would do me no good and would only give me more pain in my throat.

When I woke up, I astonished them by my controlled manner and lack of blood lust as I partook in their diet of criminals and occasionally the deathly ill. I liked that I was able to help people by stopping a rape or murder in progress and bringing the crime rate on other criminal activities down. I also had no problem what so ever around my half human daughter, who I named Miley Renee Whitlock. I too had to adopt the Whitlock name for the time being. I didn't mind that, because in all honesty, I wanted to have the same last name as my other coven member's and felt honored to use it.

We learned quickly that I had a very useful gift. I was what was known as a shield, and from what Peter says, a very powerful one. He explained that shields themselves were rare to find and that he has only ever known of one other one or two who was only a physical shield to cover himself or a mental shield and had to have physical contact with who she was shielding in order for it to work. I could shield someone mentally and physically. We also discovered that whoever I was shielding, if they had a gift, it became mine to use for as long as they remained under one of my shields. If I have shielded them before, if they were in the immediate area where I could sense them (which, with my shield, was a much larger range than any normal vampire could) I could pull their power or shield them without having to see them..

Miley also showed the signs of having a rather remarkable gift. She could touch you and project her thoughts or pictures. Peter says that one day, when she matures, she will be able to project without the need of physical contact. This gift has come in handy, considering the fact that Miley cannot talk as of yet.

Since I was now changed and my daughter was born and was going to be growing quicker than a normal child, we decided it was time to move. They asked if I wanted to do or go anywhere in particular and I suggested that we go somewhere that I could finish my senior year and graduate, so that in the future I can attend college. Peter offered to just have a diploma made for me if I wanted to skip senior year, but I declined. I had always looked forward to my last year of high school and wanted the chance to actually experience it for myself. Not to mention that I wanted to be a good role model for my daughter and do things the right way. They were fine with that and had some idea's of what to do that they were sure I would like.

Sadly, in order to do this and keep my Mother and step dad from discovering the truth, we had to fake my death. Peter and Char were experts in setting everything up, blowing up one of their cars with a corpse that looked like me and had my scortched up wallet in the car, near one of the colleges I told Renee I was going to see. Everyone easily bought it and we left town and headed to Forks.

We chose to go there for me to attend high school because Peter and Char thought it would do me good to be able to go to school with other's of our kind. They explained that though their sire was a companion to a seer and they belonged to a coven, he was still their, well now OUR coven leader. Five of them attended the same high school that I will be going to. Two of them are in 11th grade and three of them are in 12th grade with myself. The remaining two coven member's act as their parents. The coven leader is a _Doctor_ if you can believe that? Ha! A vampire Doctor. Who would have thought?

One thing about this coven that differed from us was that they were all animals drinkers. I thought that was a wonderful idea and tried it myself, but unfortuneately it just wasn't for me. I ended up hunting a buck. I found the taste revolting and I figured that if I had to drink blood for the rest of eternity, I would at least hunt something I actually liked. From then on out, I decided that I would be sticking to my familiar diet of criminals and the deathly ill. With this discovery, I decided that when Miley is old enough to hunt on her own, she will be partaking in that diet until she is much older and understand the seroiusness of taking human life. There was no way I was going to let my daughter hunt humans yet and she could only survive on donated blood for so long.

Peter and Char also told me about the Quilaute Reservation and the chosen that shape shift into horse sized wolves. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, considering the fact that I grew up with a lot of the kids of the Rez when I would visit Charlie. They explained that they have a treaty with the Cullen Coven and that since we do not partake in their diet, we will have to make our own treaty as to keep the peace.

Yes, my father and some childhood friends still lived in Forks, but my appearance changed so drastically that no one would ever discover who I really was. Not to mention I haven't seen my friends there for at least six years. When I was 12, I decided that I didn't want to go there anymore and instead had Charlie meet me in California where we would vacation for two weeks every summer. We all decided to play the roll of siblings, me being the youngest and living with my 23 year old brother and his wife, saying that our parents both died in a crash back in Texas. We used colored contacts to cover our red eyes, and also had my transcripts made illegally by a lawyer named Jay Jenks. Char said that they have been using his family for decades to make identifications, passports, diploma's for when they wanted to try college, marrige certificates...and so forth.

Finally the day came where we were heading to Forks. It was November and Miley looked to be a little over 2. She was walking and could talk but chose to commuicate via her gift. She was the most beautiful little girl any of us had ever laid eyes upon. Peter thought that she reminded him a lot of an immortal child, except for her eyes, and had the same qualities, such as charming almost everyone she meets. She had such a loveable personality and was very outgoing and friendly once she got to know you. She had long dark blonde hair with natural bright blonde highlights from the sun that fell in little ringlets down to her lower back with striking blue eyes. It was the perfect mixture of Jason and myself.

Peter said the he had gotten in touch with his sire, Jasper, whom both he and Char called 'the Major,' and Carlisle, who was the coven leader. He said that they would be thrilled to have us stay with them and that his wife remodeled the cabin that was on their property for us. He also explained that he did not tell them about Miley, and since Carlisle and Jasper never said anything, he is assuming that she is invisible to the seer. He said that until they met Miley and heard her heart beat and have her show her side, that they would not understand. We did not want the Volturi to find out about her until we were ready for them to know, and with Carlisle being a friend of Aro's, he believed that it was best we wait. I knew that Peter loved my daughter and would never do anything to put her life in jepardy, so I did not question him any further on his decisions reguarding her.

Also, we all agreed that it was best to wait to tell Jasper about Jason being Miley's father and what happened to him. Peter said that when the time came, I should be the one to do it and that I would know when and why it had to be me. I was nervas at the prospect, but once again, I trusted Peter.

As I sat in the back of the large king cab of the truck with Miley sleeping in her car seat, I began to get this feeling. It began to get stronger and stronger the closer we got to Forks. It was like something...I don't know what...was pulling me there. I knew in my heart that once we arrived, my life would change. I only prayed it was for the better.

**A/N: So how do you like it? Yes, I know, it is only the prologue and there is alot crammed in there, but I needed to explain her story up to the present time for you all to understand where I am going with this, rather than have you guessing. I thougt it would be a better idea and give you a bit of an understanding. **

**Anyways, I will have the next chapter posted within the next day or two, along with the next chapter for my story Dhampir. If you like my writting, I have plenty of story's in progress that I am working on for you to view! **

**Lastly, I want to let everyone know (if you don't know already) that I am now a Beta Reader and am now accepting Twilight Stories. I am doing any stories that involve Jasper/Bella/any female lead, or Bella/Caius/Paul/Emmett/Edward.**

**PM me and I'll give ya the det.'s!**

**- Bella'Xo -**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**Chapter 1  
><strong>**(BPOV)**

We turned down a hidden drive that leads to the Cullen's house. My nerves were through the roof right now and if I was human I would no doubt be having a panic attack.

We made it to the end of the drive and I saw seven golden-eyed vampires standing on the porch waiting to greet us. I studied each of them through the tinted windows as Peter and Char didn't hesitate in getting out of the car.

I watched as they all walked down the steps and welcomed Peter and Char to their home. I took a breath and stepped out of the car. All eyes landed on me at this point as I stepped over next to Peter.

He put his arm around me shoulder in a comforting gesture, then proceeded to introduce me. "Major, I want to introduce you to our new coven member, Isabella Whitlock."

I looked up at the man he was speaking to and gasped. He was about 6'2 with curly blond hair and gold eyes. He looked so much like Jason, but with some differences. You could definitely tell that they were from the same gene pool. He looked better than he did in my history books.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella." He drawled as his Texas accent slipped through and made me swoon. He extended his hand for mine and I placed my hand in his. I suddenly felt an electrical current flow through me at the contact of his skin against mine. From the puzzled expression he wore, I could tell he felt it too.

He was the first to break himself out of his stupor as he leaned forward and placed his lips on the back of my hand and kissed it lightly.

"It's wonderful to meet you as well. Please, call me Bella." I cleared my throat. "I've always wanted to meet you." I admitted.

He raised his eye brow in confusion, so I clarified. "I love history. Ever since I learned of the civil war in elementary school, you have become my favorite war hero. I've read all about you and your life."

A look of surprise graced his features, then a smile crossed his face. "I'm honored that you think so highly of me ma'am. It is also wonderful to meet a fellow history buff. I will have to show you my library sometime."

"Really? That would be wonderful!" I grinned.

"Bella, I want to introduce you to the rest of the Cullen's." Peter said, waving me over to him a few feet away. "This is the coven leader, Doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife and mate Esme."

"It's nice to meet you, Bella." Carlisle greeted and I shook his hand..

"Like wise." I smiled. "Thank you so much for letting us stay here."

"It's no problem at all." Esme added. "It's wonderful to finally meet you Bella." She smiled as she embraced me in a motherly hug.

"I would like to introduce you to the rest of my family." Carlisle began as he pointed everyone out. "This is Emmett McCarty-Cullen and his wife and mate Rosalie Hale."

A huge dark curly haired vampire smiled and waved, placing his arm around a very beautiful blonde vampire. She nodded her head in acknowledgment. I returned both of the gestures, then looked back at Carlisle.

"You've already met Jasper Whitlock-Hale and this is his wife, Alice Brandon-Cullen." He said, gesturing to a pixie-like vampire with short, black, spikey hair.

"It's nice to meet you Bella. We are going to be great friends!" She said after she bounded over and embraced me in a hug. She began to go on and on about everything that we would be doing together and that she has 'seen' this or that. I stared at her wide-eyed. She was like the energizer bunny! She just kept going and going.

"Calm down Alice. Let Bella get settled in and used to everyone before you over load her with everything." Jasper interrupted, putting his arm around her waist.

I felt a pang in my chest as I witnessed the gesture and that immediately confused me. I knew he must have felt that because he gave me a quizzical look before I took my focus away from him.

"Lastly, this is Edward Masen-Cullen." Carlisle gestured to a penny-haired vampire of average build. He was very attractive. Almost too attractive.

"Hello Bella." He said stepping forward and taking my hand. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He kissed my hand and looked up at me from under his lashes.

I heard a loud growl and snapped my head in the direction it came from, stunned to see that it was from Jasper. Everyone looked at him in confusion, but his eyes were still focused on Edwards hand still holding mine.

Realizing this, I removed my hand from his and gave him a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Edward."

"Why don't you guys come inside. We can catch up before we show you to the cabin you will be staying in." Carlisle suggested.

"Thank you. Let me just wake Miley and I will meet you inside." I said.

"Do you need any help sug?" Char offered.

"No, I got it thanks." I said making my way around the truck to her side. I was honestly surprised that she was able to sleep through all of this.

"Miley?" Esme asked.

Peter, Char and I looked nervously at each other. "Let's go inside and I will explain everything." Peter insisted.

Everyone reluctantly nodded before they began to trail inside. Edward was the last to go in as he looked over his shoulder at the truck in confusion and curiosity before going inside.

I opened the door to the truck and began to unbuckle Miley.

"Miles, wake up honey. We're here." I cooed as she began to stir. She made a grunting sound, then moaned before going back to sleep. "Come on sweetheart. It's time to go inside. I have some friends I want you to meet."

She began blinking her eyes, then turned her head and looked at me with her big blue eyes and gave me a small smile. She stretched her arms and legs then reached for me and I wrapped my arms around her little body and brought her into my arms.

"What if they don't like me Momma?" She asked, pressing her small palm to my cheek as I walked her to the door with her baby bag around my shoulder.

"They will love you once they get to know you sweet pea. We just have to make them understand that you aren't like all those other children who hurt other people." I said trying to calm her nerves.

I turned the door knob and pushed my way inside.

"We're in here Bella." Esme called.

"What's that thrumming? Is that a bird?" Alice asked.

"Can't you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

"No. It's like a black fog over whatever it is." She answered.

I walked into the living room where they all sat scattered on different couches or chairs. They all looked my way and immediately gasped. Emmett jumped up and crouched in front of Rosalie and began to growl, Edward's jaw was dropped, Esme's eyes were filling with venom while Carlisle had his hand resting on her arm. Alice had her hand covering her mouth and her eyes were wide and Jasper immediately jumped out of his seat.

"Are you guy's nuts?" He yelled with a snarl to which Miley covered her ears with her hands and her eyes were the size of saucers at their reactions. "An immortal child? Really? You two should know better than to have allowed this sort of creation. The punishment is death for anyone involved!"

"Woe Major, slow your roll." Peter stood and walked over next to me. "You should know me better than that. It's not what you guys are thinking at all. Think of what you heard when they walked in the front door before they came in the room."

Everyone looked thoughtful for a moment before realization crossed their features.

"The thrumming was her heartbeat." Rosalie said stepping around Emmett. "What is she then?"

"She's my daughter." I answered her.

"But, how?" Carlisle asked as he stood from his seat on the couch and pulled Esme up with him.

"In June at a graduation party for the seniors and their friends in Texas, I met a man named Jason. I did not know at the time that he was a vampire and we slept together. The next morning, he walked me home, only to attack me. Thankfully, Peter and Char were the and they saved me. That is how I found out about vampires." I explained.

"My gift was telling me that she needed to be spared and made aware of our kind." Peter added.

"But vampires can't have children." Esme argued.

"You're right. Vampire _**women**_ can't have children because our bodies do not change and they do not have a minstrel cycle. The men are a different story." Char gestured to the men in the room with her eyes. Everyone was in the state of shock and wonder.

"A few months prior to meeting Bella, my gift had us in the rain forest in South America. We stumbled upon a half vampire/human hybrid. He was 150 years old. He stopped ageing when he was 18. He explained all about himself and how he came to be. When I 'knew' Bella was pregnant, we raced over to her home and found her throwing up in the toilet." Peter said shivering. "Nasty." Char smacked him over his head and he looked at me apologetically.

"I couldn't keep anything down and I was having the strangest cravings for rare, almost raw meat. When Peter and Char told me I was pregnant, I didn't doubt them. I had to leave home and move in with them on the pretense of looking at colleges for the summer so my Mom and step dad wouldn't notice how fast my tummy grew." I explained.

We took turns filling them in on the rest of my pregnancy. They all listened in silence and by the end of it, we had successfully put seven vampires into the state of shock.

"Can I show them Momma?" Miley asked, her hand on my cheek.

"Can Miley show you what happened herself?" I asked the room.

"She can do that?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my confirmation. "How? Can she talk?"

"Yes, but she has her own way of communicating if someone could come forward?"

Everyone looked at each other before Rosalie squared her shoulders and stepped forward. Miley reached her small hand towards her face and placed her hand on her cheek. She gasped as the images flooded her mind, courtesy of Miley.

Finally, she pulled her hand away and Rosalie's eyes began to focus. Miley looked at her in anticipation before she broke out in a wide smile. Miley's body relaxed and she smiled in return.

"What was it? What did she do to you Rose?" Emmett asked stepping forward next to his wife.

"She showed me everything. They are telling the truth, Em." She answered, turning and looking at him in the eyes. "Did you see that too Edward?" She asked turning to Edward who nodded his head in confirmation.

"Is that her gift? Can I see as well?" Carlisle asked eagerly stepping forward.

"Sure. Miley, do you want to show him what you just showed Rose?" I asked her.

She looked at Carlisle and reached forward trying to touch his cheek. He stepped closer to her and gasped when she made contact. Once she was done, she pulled her hand back and looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

His face broke out in a grin and he looked up at me. "That was amazing. Does she always have to have contact to do that?"

"Peter believes that when she gets older she won't have to but for now she does." I answered.

"Can she do it to more than one person at a time?" Emmett asked.

"Yes."

"Bad ass." He grinned.

We spent the rest of the evening in the living room talking until Miley started getting fussy. She touched my face a showed me a picture of her sipper cup filled with blood. She was thirsty.

"Excuse me, Carlisle?" I continued once I had his attention. "May I use your microwave to warm up some blood for Miley?"

"Of course. Esme? Why don't you show Bella everything she needs in the kitchen?" He asked his mate.

"Sure. Bella, why don't you follow me? We will get you situated" She said, standing and motioning towards where I assumed the kitchen was.

I shifted Miley and stood to follow her. Jasper stood as well, looking almost panicky that I was leaving the room. What's going on? Everyone looked at him in question, then a look of understanding crossed Carlisle's features and Peter began to grin.

"She's not going anywhere, son. She's just into the kitchen to warm up some blood for Miley and she will be right back." He told him, but Jasper only growled at him in return. "Okay then. Would you rather go with them?"

At the suggestion, Jasper stopped growling and nodded. He stepped forward and took my free hand that was not holding Miley and began to lead me towards the kitchen, Esme following close behind.

Their kitchen was lovely. It had stainless steel appliances and black marble counter tops. All of the cabinets were painted white and there were pots and pans hanging over the island, where the stove was, as well as a breakfast bar. Lastly, there was a beautiful view of the forest from a small window above the sink.

"You have a very lovely kitchen Esme." I complimented her.

"Thank you dear. We obviously don't get to use it much, accept when preparing for any house guest something to eat." She said wistfully, looking at the stove.

I smiled as an idea struck me. "I guess I will have to go food shopping for Miley now that we're here. Since she is a hybrid, she needs to eat more than just blood." I smiled as Esme's eyes lit up.

"I would be more than happy to do that for you. I love to cook, so it would please me greatly if I could prepare her meals whenever you're here at the main house." She gushed.

I smiled at her, knowing how much this meant to her and readily agreed. I could tell that I was really going to like it here.

**(Jasper's POV)**

Since she first arrived, I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of her. The Major was at the forefront of my mind, observing and taking in everything around us. She was magnificent and her daughter Miley was just as amazing for a little girl.

I couldn't help but notice the resemblance between her and myself. Well, my human self. She had my eyes and curls with Bella's smile. It made me wonder who this vampire was that had gotten her pregnant and I found myself feeling very protective over the little girl.

Suddenly, when Bella went to get up, something snapped in me and I began to panic. My possessive side began to make itself known and the fear that if she left my sight, she would disappear was at its peak. I didn't understand why I was acting like this, but it was something I couldn't suppress. I would have to talk about this with Carlisle later, for he seems to understand what's going on, judging by his emotions.

I grabbed Bella's free hand and lead her to the kitchen with Esme trailing behind us. I could see Miley looking at me with a curious expression on her tiny little face. I couldn't blame her after what she had just witnessed.

Once we were in the kitchen, she set Miley on the counter and pulled a bag of donated blood out of the bag she had brought in with her. It seemed to have everything Miley would need if she were to leave the house. She chatted with Esme as she warmed the blood and from their emotions, I could tell that Esme was becoming quite fond of Bella and vice versa.

I leaned against the counter next to Miley, quietly observing their interactions when I felt a small hand on my cheek. Pictures and images of me and Bella flooded my mind. I could tell she was asking if I liked her mother and when the images cleared I looked at her wide, curious eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I like your momma very much."

She touched my cheek again, this time showing me growling in the family room. She was wondering why I reacted the way I did when they got up. I didn't know how to describe to a toddler about vampire instincts, so I decided to simplify it as best I could with my best guess, since I honestly didn't know myself.

"It's because I like you and your Mom and didn't want to see you guys go anywhere." She looked down and her hands as she played and fidgeted with her fingers and nodded her head. "I'm sorry if I scared you." She looked up and grinned at me, then leaned over and kissed my cheek with her warm little lips.

I looked at her and smiled back at her. She was radiating familial love as strong as I ever felt it. I knew she could feel the bond between us as well. It almost felt as if she was my own.

I looked back over to see Esme had left the room and Bella was leaning on the counter in the corner near the microwave, watching our interaction with a small smile. She was feeling adoration for us both, familial love for her daughter, and…longing for me? Maybe she was feeling the pull as I was. When she met my gaze, her embarrassment spiked at being caught. She quickly shook it off and walked over to Miley and picked her up, handing her a sipper cup with the blood inside.

I followed after them back into the living room. Bella took a seat back on the loveseat and set Miley down at her feet. I was about to sit next to Bella when I remembered my wife. I looked up to see her watching me with understanding in her eyes. She nodded her head with her emotions showing acceptance of the situation. I smiled apologetically and took a seat next to Bella. She looked at me and smiled.

I took her hand into mine, my desire to touch her growing stronger by the minute and I figured that her hand would be the safest bet. I began tracing patterns on the back of her hand, relishing the electrical buzz that followed from our contact.

I could see Peter, that fucker, smirking at me out of the corner of my eye with his arms around Char. She was smiling as well, quite pleased with the situation. Neither of them had ever like Alice all that much for different reasons and Alice didn't like them either. They never bothered to keep it a secret and often bickered back and forth about anything that would come up. Namely, me.

"Jasper, why can't I hear your thoughts?" Edward asked, frustration and jealousy radiating off of him. I could tell by his emotions that he has a thing for Bella and didn't like that I was sitting so close to her.

Everyone looked at me shocked at I just raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"You can't hear his thoughts anymore?" Carlisle asked intrigued as always.

"No, I can't. Since Bella, Miley, Peter and Charlotte arrived, I noticed his thoughts getting muddled. I didn't think anything of it until just now when you came back from the kitchen. They are completely blank to me now." He clarified.

"Has this ever happened to you before?" Esme asked concerned.

"Well, I can't hear Bella. Other than that, no." He claimed.

"You can't hear Bella?" Emmett asked. "No fair!" He pouted. Rose just rolled her eyes at her mate and shook her head in exasperation of his childish antics.

"That's because I am a shield." Bella revealed.

"Really?" Carlisle asked, his eyes lighting up with interest.

"A powerful one at that." Peter added.

"What's a shield?" Emmett question confused.

"It means that I can protect myself from mental or physical attacks." Bella explained. "I can't help that my mental shield is always unconsciously in place, but if I concentrate, I can remove it. There are different layers to it that allow certain gifts to work, such as Peter's, Char's, Miley's gift, Alice's or Jasper's. But if I choose, I can shut them out as well."

I growled at this and held her hand tighter, not liking the fact that she can shut me out of her emotions. I needed to know that she was safe and happy. If I couldn't feel her, how was I to accomplish this?

"Chill out, Major. She was just giving an example." Peter said, trying to put my mind at ease. It calmed me a bit, but I still didn't like it.

"Anyway, I can also use my physical shield as a weapon. It's almost like a sharp blade that can slice limbs clean off. It won't leave a scar luckily since no venom gets in the wound.  
>"I can shield others as well, mentally or physically. When I do this, I can borrow their gift and use it as my own. I know how to use it immediately and to its full potential."<p>

"Wow. Bad. Ass." Emmett punctuated each word with a head nod.

"That is a very amazing gift you have there, Bella." Carlisle praised.

"So are you shielding Jasper or something?" Edward interrogated. I growled at him in warning and he immediately apologized. "I'm sorry Bella. It's just that I'm not used to someone getting around my gift. It's been a part of me for so long that I have become very dependent on it. Though, I will admit that it is a bit refreshing to not hear so much background noise."

"It's okay Edward. I understand what you mean." She smiled. "Though, I am not consciously shielding Jasper, so I don't know why you can't hear him."

"I can answer that." Peter smirked. "I think by now everyone aside from the two in question have realized that they are mates by now." Everyone, aside from Bella and I, nodded, not one of them surprised. Miley was oblivious, nodding in and out of consciousness while her eyes were barely able to stay open. Edward was jealous, but accepting and Alice was sad but understanding. Everyone else seemed to have known. I assume that it was the way we sort of began gravitating towards each other since meeting outside.

Bella looked at me with wide eyes, but her attention was diverted a second later by Miley standing and crawling sleepily into her lap. She squeezed herself next to Bella and the arm of the couch and tucked her head under her arm and closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Esme reached behind her and took the blanket that decorated the couch and offered it to Bella for Miley. She nodded gratefully and accepted the blanket, covering Miley up to her chin.

"Mates?" I asked, speaking words for the first time since the kitchen with Miley.

"Yeah. Honestly, Major. I thought at least you would have been able to tell by comparing your emotional bond with the other mated pair's in the room." Peter chided.

"Shut up fucker!" I growled, tossing a throw pillow at him. "I would have caught on eventually." I grumbled to myself. Peter began snickering and I narrowed my eyes at him and growled.

"But, what about you and Alice?" Bella asked concerned for the small pixie like vampire.

Alice gave her a grateful smile before answering. "Bella, Jasper and I were never mates." At Bella's puzzled look, she continued. "We were companions." She began. "From the very first vision I had of him, I knew he wasn't my mate, but would be someone I shared my life with until one of our mates come into the picture. His just happened to arrive before mine. I saw you coming for the past 18 years now. You almost came last year when you were debating whether or not to move in with your dad. It puzzled me because I always saw you arriving as a vampire. When you decided to stay with your mom, I kept watch over you in my visions. I actually left to go meet you in Texas that week, when you decided to go to the party where you met Jason. I got all the way to New Mexico before I turned back. I am guessing that's when Peter's _gift-" _Peter scowled in her direction. He never did consider his gift a gift. He just claimed to 'know shit.' Alice just laughed at him as he gave her the finger and then continued with her explanation. "told him to save you. I saw him and Charlotte attacking Jason and killing him, so I knew you would be okay and wouldn't need me. So I turned back. You scared me for a while when you disappeared from my sight. I can't see Miley so while you were pregnant, you vanished too. I was always looking out for you to resurface. I knew you were still alive because when I looked in Jasper's future, I still saw you two together. Once you were back in my visions as a vampire, I was shocked since I didn't see your transformation. I figured that once you arrived we would find out. When you made your decision to finish your senior year, I knew you were finally arriving.  
>"As for my mate, she is only 7 at the moment and I won't cross paths with her until we move to our house Toronto in 9 years. Her name is Savannah. She will still be human when I meet her in high school again. Even then, if she wants to be changed, I won't allow it until after she graduates from High School. She deserves to have all her human experiences until she is a legal adult and can leave home."<p>

Hearing that Alice's mate was a female shocked me momentarily. I always pictured her mate being a French fashion designer or something. But I guess that would be good for her to have someone who loves shopping as much as her. I can't picture many guys that would be her perfect match when it comes to the things that she likes.

"I completely understand. That is why I am doing my senior year now. I may not be human, but I want to be able to finish high school the right way before I think about college." Bella agreed.

"Yes, I'm glad you understand." Alice smiled to herself wistfully, then it disappeared as she looked in my direction. Remorse was apparent immediately, along with sadness. "Jasper, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Bella. I just wanted to be with you for as long as I had you without you feeling the guilt you would have felt for remaining with me while knowing your mate was out there. I still love you, but I accept what's meant to be and that's you and Bella." He emotions were genuine and I couldn't help but sympathize. I could also feel my side of our romantic bond dwindling now that it was noticeable. If I didn't know before, I definitely know now that Bella is in fact my mate. It's known that if a vampire has a companion when they meet their mate, any romantic bond fades away and their mate becomes their whole world.

"I forgive you, Alice. I understand why you did it and if I was in your shoes, I would have done the same. You are graciously stepping aside now and willing to remain a part of my life and that means a lot to me." I said, sending her my emotions so she knew how I felt. She smiled at me, then went on to tell me that she took the liberty of packing my things from the bedroom we shared and moved them to the cottage where Bella was staying.

I felt Bella's emotions shift and I looked at her questioningly.

"Don't I get a say in any of this, or is my fate already decided for me without my consent?" She asked quietly as to not wake or jostle Miley.

"Of course you get a say, darlin." I soothed her as I took her face in my hand that wasn't already holding hers.

"Then why does it feel like I have no choice in the matter?" She asked and I felt myself begin to panic. Was she rejecting me? Am I honestly that horrible that she couldn't even picture herself with me?

"Maybe we should let them talk on their own for a bit. We can show Peter and Char to their cabin and Jasper can accompany Bella there when they are finished." Esme suggested.

Everyone stood and began making their way to the sliding glass door that lead to the back yard, except for Char. She made her way over to Bella and I and looked to Miley, then back at Bella.

"Would you like me to take her and get her settled into bed when we get there? It will give you and Jasper a chance to talk without having to worry about waking her." She offered.

Bella smiled gratefully and nodded her head. She shifted her body and shuffled Miley so that she could pick her up. Miley began to fuss a bit as she opened her eyes and began to rub them sleepily.

"Momma? Where are we going?" She asked in a small musical voice. It was the first time I heard her speak out loud and I already adored her voice.

"You are going to go with Auntie Char to our new house. Momma will be there shortly after you. I just need to talk to Mr. Jasper for a little bit, okay?" She coaxed.

"Okay. Good night Momma." She said with her voice still full of sleep as she wrapped her arms around Bella and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She then surprised me by looking my way and reaching for me. I obliged by leaning forward and wrapping my arms around her tiny body. "Good night Mr. Jasper." She mumbled into my neck, then pulled back and kissed my cheek.

I smiled at her adoringly and said, "Good night munchkin."

She then turned in my arms and I helped guide her into Char's arms as she picked her up and wrapped her tightly in her arms. Bella helped her get Miley's bag situated on her shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Char. I really appreciate it." Bella smiled adoringly as she ran her fingers through Miley's long curls, her eyes full of love for her daughter.

"Any time, sug. You know Peter and I are more than happy to help you with anything, including Miley. We love her too, you know? She's a special little girl." Char gushed.

"She really is." Bella sighed. "Go ahead, I'll be along in a little bit."

Char nodded and then turned and flitted to the back door, then disappeared into the yard towards the cottage.

Once she was out of sight, Bella turned to face me, but kept her eyes on the ground. I chose to ignore any emotions she may or may not be feeling. If she was going to reject me, I didn't want to feel it in her emotions as well.

After a moment of silence, I decided that I would speak my peace first before I lost any chance to sway her towards giving us a chance.

I strode right up to her and put both hands on either side of her face, bringing her eyes up to meet mine so she could see that I meant what I said.

"Bella, I don't want you to _ever _think that you don't have a choice or say in the goings on in your life or anything that regards us. Being mates is something strong and powerful and all consuming. But until we mate and mark each other, you do have a chance to break our bond. Is this something that you might want to consider?" I asked, swallowing the lump in my throat.

She didn't answer and only looked at me with her eyes filling with venom. Pain flowed through her emotions and I could feel it even though I tried my hardest not to. Knowing this, I knew that the thought of breaking out bond with each other was painful to her as well.

"Then answer me this. Will you consider giving us a chance? You don't have to make any decisions now about if you want to bind yourself permanently to me. I know we just met but I feel like we could be great together. You _and_ Miley already mean the world to me. It would be an honor to get to know you both and when you're ready…if you're ready…we can complete our bond and be a true mated pair. If you get to know me and decide that you can't picture your life with me…" I paused and took a deep breath to steady my voice. "We can drop this whole thing and break out bond. It's rather painful, but possible."

I stopped talking and just stood there with my hands still on either side of her face, both of us trembling with venom filled eyes. It was almost a full minute of looking into each other's eyes like this before she took a deep, shaky breath and close her eyes, trying to find her voice. She shut her eyes briefly before opening them to look at me and I felt her emotions shift to acceptance, appreciation, and anticipation. I smiled at her because I knew that she was going to give me a chance.

"Jasper, you've always been someone that I looked up to, my favorite person to study and learn about in school. Even the stories Peter and Char would tell me always enthralled me and I knew that you were someone I wanted to get to know. I may know facts about you and your life, but I don't know _you._ You seem like such a wonderful man and any woman would probably jump at the chance the be bound to you immediately. However, to me…it just seems so _final_. Marriage is always something that made me squeamish as well as commitment. You seem like such a wonderful man and I can tell that my daughter already adores you." She took a deep breath in and then out. "I want to do this. I want to get to know you. The _real_ you. The man beyond the stories and legends all the way down to your soul. I want us to have no secrets and to get to know each other and to finish each other's sentences. I want you to know me. I've never felt this way for someone before, let alone someone that I had just met. It's scares me, Jasper. But regardless, I want to do this with you and see if we can make this work. I can feel the pull to you and it's all consuming, yet so _terrifying_. But the fact that you are giving me this choice and taking my feelings in to account is what made me decide to give us a go. The fact that you seem just as desperate as I do for this to work, and that you are indeed the other half of my soul. I feel like, if this doesn't work with you, it won't work with anyone and I want this to work with you so bad. I will do this with you. I already know that I do want to be bonded with you forever, but before we do this, I want us to know and love each other. I want it to mean something when we mark each other for the first time. I don't want this all to be about instinct and I can feel that you don't either. Just promise me one thing."

I nodded at her to continue.

"Don't break my heart?" She begged. I could feel the desperation in her voice and her emotions.

"Oh baby, that will _never_ happen." I stressed. "I would no sooner tear my own heart out before I hurt you."

I felt acceptance and adoration filled her emotional climate. She smiled a heartbreakingly beautiful smile that I returned. Anticipation spiked and she looked down at my lips then to my eyes. I mimicked her action and began to lean closer slowly, giving her the chance to pull away or stop me. She moved forward a bit and I knew I had my confirmation.

So I kissed her.

**A/N:**** So what did you think? Leave me some reviews and let me know if you have any questions or comments. I will answer them in my next Author's Note. **

**Also, I am now accepting Twilight stories to Beta. Jasper and any female leads are accepted as well as Bella and some selected males. PM me for details!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!  
>- Bella'Xo<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**Chapter 2  
><strong>**(BPOV)**

Today was my first day of school. We settled into our cottage yesterday night and made the plan that while I was at school, Esme, Char, and Peter would look after Miley. I was nervous that people would recognize me, but I was assured by both Alice and Peter that they wouldn't as long as I stuck to the story.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I guess I looked good enough. I had a pair of light blue jeans and an off the shoulder pink sweat shirt. My hair fell down my back in loose curls and I was wearing contacts that made my eyes look golden like the rest of the Cullen's.

I felt arms snake around my waist and a soft kiss placed on my neck. Jasper. We spoke all night and the more I got to know about him, the more I began to like him. Butterflies invaded my stomach as I looked at his face through the mirror as he smiled at me.

"You look beautiful." He mumbled into my neck, keeping his eyes on us through the mirror.

"Mmm…thank you." I smiled at him and turned around in his arms.

"You're nervous." He observed. I nodded. "I understand why. New school, new faces…I felt the same way my first time through High School on my first day."

"Yeah." I sighed.

"If it makes you feel any better, Alice assures me that we have all of our classes except Biology together. You have that with Edward. I guess it's because you've already taken Physics last year and I have to take it this year." He frowned.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"Do you think I can ask you a favor?" He asked unsure of himself or my reaction, I didn't know.

"Of course. Ask me anything." I said, searching his eyes.

"As you probably heard by now, I'm the newest to the vegetarian diet and weakest link in the family.-"

"You're not the weakest link!" I interrupted him. "You're an empath."

"What does that have to do with anything? I was going to ask that if anything looks like it's going to happen, can you seclude me in your shield?" He asked.

"It means that you feel emotions." He looked at me, raising an eyebrow as if to say 'your point?' "Blood lust is an emotion. If your thirst is starting to bother you, I can lessen it by wrapping one layer of my shield around you, dulling the intensity of the emotions and blood lust. Or put a thicker layer where it cuts off the emotions all together and gives you a chance to concentrate on your own thirst and emotions. You're not weak, Jay. You just have a lot to deal with."

He looked stunned, then ecstatic. He picked me up, spinning me in a circle laughing, then put me back on my feet and crushed his lips to mine. I returned his kiss eagerly and happily.

He pulled back with a smile gracing his lips. "Darlin', you're amazing! How could you realize this when the thought never crossed the rest of the family's minds? All those times- except maybe twice- that I've slipped have always been in the presence of one of my family members. Their thirst must have been affecting me and adding to my own! Maybe I'm not weak." He mused the last sentence more to himself.

"No, you're probably strongest of all of them, aside from Carlisle. I guarantee if any of them had the blood lust of all of us pushed onto them, they would probably give in to the temptations faster than you would have. Not only that, but you have been having their blood lust constantly hounding you. Not to mention when you're at school around all those humans. I know I would never be able to hold it together as you have." I caressed his cheek as I spoke with the back of my hand. His purr began to erupt in his chest as he listened to me.

"Thank you, sweetheart. You have no idea what you've just done. I feel like the weight of the world has been lifted from my shoulders." He sighed in relief.

Just then, Miley flitted into the bedroom and grabbed onto Jasper's leg. He laughed, bending down and scooped her into his arms, tickling her sides as she laughed.

"What are you up to munchkin?" He chuckled, blowing a raspberry on her tummy. She screamed, then continued to laugh as she squirmed in his hold.

"Hiding from Unca Peta!" She giggled. I could hear Peter calling for her, but it was obvious to me that he knew where she was but was letting her think she was slick.

"Oh yeah? And what did you do that resulted in you hiding from him?" I laughed, feeling my heart swell at the way they seemed to have immediately taken to each other.

Wrapping my shield around him, I pulled his gift into myself and felt the strong familial love, adoration, and happiness that radiated from them both. It made me think about how he was going to feel, knowing that Miley was really a blood relative to him, his great-great however many times over, niece.

"I stuck my tongue out at him." She said sheepishly but with her beautiful smile still gracing her face.

"HA!" Peter shouted as he jumped into the room, causing Miley to scream and laugh as she jumped out of Jasper's arms and ran around behind my legs. Her head only reached a little higher than my knees, and her vampire side gave her speed and strength to move almost as stealthily as a seasoned vampire. "There you are you little monster!"

"Alright, alright, calm down you two." Char said as she walked into the room. "Mommy and Mr. Jasper have got to go to school in a little bit, and we still have to go to the main house before that."

"Yes, dear." Peter sighed as he began to follow her out of the room. He stopped dead in his tracks at Miley's giggle. "Oh, you think this is funny?" He asked in mock irritation.

"Yess." Miley continued to laugh.

"Oh yeah?" He asked as he began to stalk towards us. "I'll show you funny, little miss!"

Just before he had the chance to lunge at me to get at Miley, we heard Char yell from downstairs. "Peter! I said knock it off!"

He sighed dejectedly and stalked out of the room. I reached down, grabbing Miley's hand and began to lead her from the room, grabbing my bag full of my notebooks and school supplies that I had left next to the armoire by the door, Jasper trailing behind me doing the same.

When we reached the main house, everyone aside from Esme and Carlisle were still upstairs getting ready.

"Good Morning." Carlisle turned his head and greeted us as Esme straightened and tightened his tie.

"Good Morning, Carlisle." I smiled, sitting Miley on the counter and putting her bag next to her. She squeezed her Poo Bear to her chest as she watched everyone's interactions around the room.

"Everyone will be down here in less than five minutes, I'm sorry that you have to wait." Esme smiled apologetically.

"No, it's fine. It gives me time to give you instructions regarding Miles." I waved my hand dismissively.

"I need to head to work. I'll see everyone at 5pm when I get home." Carlisle said, bending over to peck Esme on the lips.

"Ok, bye dear." Esme bid her mate farewell.

Carlisle made his way around the counter and laid a loud smooch on Miley's cheek, making her giggle. With his kind hearted nature and easy acceptance, Miley naturally adored the Cullen's as they did her. Last night had really brought everyone close and gave everyone a very good first impression.

"Have fun today, sweetheart." He smiled at her blush and grin, showing her full set out perfect teeth. She wasn't as vocal with everyone as she was with Jasper, Peter, Char and I, but she would touch their cheeks and show them things instead.

After Carlisle walked out of the room, I turned to Esme and began to give her a run-down of Miley's routine and nap times. Peter and Char were going to be there for the most part, but I didn't expect all three of them to sit there together all day and keep an eye on her. So I made sure Esme knew what to do if she found herself alone with my daughter. She had a very maternal way about her, so I had no doubt that she would take wonderful care of Miley. I made sure to write down Peter, Charlotte, and my cell phone numbers. I also told her if she can't reach me, to call Jasper.

Just then, the rest of the gang came down the stairs, one by one. Rosalie's face lit up when she saw Miley sitting there, clutching her Poo Bear.

"Good Morning, Miley!" Rose gushed as she stood next to Miley, who waved ecstatically. She really liked Rose, who sat there for hours on the floor and played with some of her many toys until her mate had to pry her away so they could give us some quiet time to settle into our new home. Not to mention Miley's bed time.

A few times, I would catch her looking at us wistfully when Miley would run over to me and show me something that she was proud of. It was obvious to me that she had wanted children in her human life and it pains her that she can't have them now as a vampire.

"Good Morning, Rose." I smiled.

"Good Morning, Bella." She returned my smile, then turned her head as Emmett entered the kitchen with Edward.

"Miley Mouse!" Emmett boomed as he raced around the counter, picking her up and throwing her in the air and catching her again. She giggled and screamed in delight, then wrapped her arms around his neck. She reached up and touched his face and his eyes lost focus. As soon as his eyes cleared, he began to chuckle, setting her back on the counter. "Of course we can, squirt!" He said ruffling her hair. "As long as your Momma says it's okay."

She turned and touched my face, showing me a scene of her playing with Emmett in the backyard when we get home from school. She released me from her gift and looked at me pleadingly.

"If you eat all of your lunch and are good for Mrs. Esme." I agreed. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Alice bounced down the stairs, the last of us to finally come down. She danced over to Esme, placing a kiss on her cheek before heading to the front door, grabbing Edward who was talking to Jasper in the corner. He looked at her puzzled, but still allowed her to drag him out the door.

"What's pixiepire up to?" Emmett asked, as puzzled as the rest of them.

"Who knows." Jasper shrugged.

"Alright, time to go." Esme clapped, just as Peter and Char walked in from the family room.

Everyone picked up their things and began to say good bye to Esme as Peter walked up to Miley, who was clinging to my neck for dear life. It broke my heart to have to leave her when she so obviously wanted me to stay, but I came here for a reason and she will be plenty taken care of.

"Hey Miley." Peter said, getting her attention as he appeared next to us. "I've got the Little Mermaid ready to play in the family room! Will you watch it with me?"

She looked at me with panicked eyes. She reached up and showed me a picture of me watching to movie with her. I smiled at her softly as I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Baby, Mommy has school. But I bet Esme would love to watch it with you and later when I come home, I will read you the next chapter of Alice in Wonderland before bed."

Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes got teary, but she reluctantly nodded, loosening her vice grip on my neck.

"Give Momma a kiss good-bye." I said and she leaned up and placed a kiss on my lips. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Momma." She sniffled.

Jasper came up and placed a big wet and very loud kiss on her cheek, making her giggle. I shot him a grateful smile as she turned to Esme, her eyes filled with hope and excitement.

"Wiw you watch a movie wiff me, Mrs. Esme?" She asked.

"Of course, dear." She smiled in a very motherly fashion. "Why don't we get you something to snack on for the movie, while Mommy and Mr. Jasper get going.

"Thank you, Esme." I said graciously as she picked up Miley and began to rifle through the food that they bought last night for Miley.

"It's my pleasure, Bella." She answered as we exited through the sliding glass door that lead to the deck that wrapped around to the front side of the house where the driveway was.

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think? Bella's first day of school at Fork's High is up next. What do you think Alice was so excited about as she pulled Edward out the door? How do you think people will take to Bella? **

**If you have any questions or comments, leave them in the reviews and I will answer them in my next author's note! **

**TwilightAddict71484: Jasper has blood family through Bella? And they will be mated I guess? **_Yes, Jasper now has blood family through Bella. Jasper had an older brother and little sister in my story (you will find out more about his family later) His Sister had children, who had children…etc. and that resulted in Jason. Maria wanted to make another Major and thought the best way to do that would to be to turn another from Jasper's blood line to get the best results. Jason got Bella pregnant and that resulted in Miley. Peter and Char had been keeping an eye on Jason, via Peter's gift and that's how they came across Bella. Yes, Bella and Jasper are mated _

**If you liked this story, check out some of the other's on my page!**

'The Major'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<br>'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Pretexting'  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Dhampir'  
>'Mirror Image'<span>** NEW!**

_**I am currently accepting Twilight Stories to Beta, as long as they involve Jasper/any female lead or Bella/selected male leads. I will also make exceptions for other characters, depending on the plot. PM me for details!  
>-<strong>__Bella'Xo  
><em>_**Xo BellaItalia oX**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**Chapter 3  
><strong>**(Bella's POV)**

On the ride to school, Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I all rode together in Emmett's monstrous black jeep. By the time we all made it outside, Alice and Edward had already left. We couldn't figure out why she was in such a hurry to get to school with Edward and I couldn't use her gift to find out, because I couldn't reach her with my shield.

We pulled into the parking lot and pulled in next to Edward's silver Volvo. Alice and Edward were standing next to it talking when we came to a stop. We began exiting the car and Jasper extended his hand in a gentlemanly gesture to help me climb out of the jeep. I smiled at him in thanks and after my two feet were firmly on the ground, he brought our hands up and placed a kiss on the back.

Almost immediately, all of the students looked my way and began talking about me.

"_Damn, she is fine!"_

"_What's with all the Cullen's looking like super models?"_

"_Who's the new Cullen?"_

"_I hear her name is Isabella Whitlock and she moved her from Texas."_

"_Is Jasper going out with the new girl from Texas?"_

"_What happened to Alice? I thought that they were dating?"_

"_How long do you think they have known each other?"_

"_They seem like they are close, if you know what I mean?"_

"_I'd like to get me some of that?"_

"_You think I should ask her out?"_

"_There are two new girls starting on the same day?"_

Wait, what? I looked up at Jasper with a questioning gaze. He seemed to already know what I was asking as he answered my unasked question.

"I'm not sure if you've met Jessica Stanley when you came to visit with your dad, but her Mom got remarried and her step sister is starting school today as well. Her name is Amanda Hampton. She's a junior with Edward and Alice." He explained.

"I just hope she's nothing like Jessica." Edward shivered.

"Jessica's had quite the crush on Edward since we arrived two years ago." Jasper whispered and I giggled.

"Amanda transferred schools from Seattle since her dad and her moved in with Jessica and her mom." Alice added.

"Oh, ok." I nodded in relief. "It actually makes me feel a lot better knowing that I won't be the sole focus of everybody's attention today."

"Well…"Alice dragged out. "I doubt that Amanda will be gossiped and watched as much as you will be today."

"What do you mean?" I tilted my head in confusion. "A new student is a new student and there are two of us that are both girls starting today. Why would I get more attention than that Amanda girl?"

"You see, it's like this," Emmett began. "You're a new female student, yes, but you're a Cullen."

"And why does being a Cullen make me so different from the rest of the student body?"

"Bella, we are inhumanly beautiful vampires that don't associate with others outside of our family, creating a mystery vibe for the other students. All of the girls are jealous of us and all of the guys want to date us. We are always watched, gossiped about, and admired. We are at the top of our classes and the richest students at the school. So basically, we have perfect looks, grades and money." Rose illustrated. "Now, there is another one of us, and is dating Jasper who was with Alice before break started. Who would you pay attention to more?"

"Point taken." I grumbled.

"Tough break, Bells" Edward said sympathetically.

"I've never met a chick who didn't like being the center of attention." Emmett chuckled.

"I think that makes her special." Jasper said placing a peck on my lips.

"Thanks." I gave him a small smile.

"Ok. There are going to be some questions about the end of me and Jasper's relationship." Alice announced. "The cleanest way to answer those questions would be that Jasper and I had been drifting apart for a while now and broke up during break. When Bella arrived, you two just clicked and started dating. This way, no one will accuse Bella of breaking up Jasper and I."

"That sounds good." Jasper agreed.

Jasper walked me to the front office to pick up my class schedule. The entire way there, everybody kept staring and whispering about me or Jasper. That is, when I wasn't getting checked out by every male in the student body. I can't tell you how many times I had to grip Jasper's hand afraid that he was going to go after one of the many cat calls I received.

He held the door for me as we entered the office. There was a girl with short blonde hair cut just below her chin speaking to the older red headed woman behind the desk.

"Just a minute, kids. I just need to give Amanda here her schedule and I can take care of you." The older woman said.

"Actually, Mrs. Cope, Bella here is the other new student and if you are getting Amanda's schedule, it might be easier to grab Bella's as well." Jasper politely suggested.

At hearing Jasper speak, Amanda turned around to see who else was in the office with her. As soon as she saw us, her eyes widened in shock and she looked both Jasper and I up and down.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Whitlock, but you can call me Bella." I introduced myself with a shy smile.

She shook herself out of her stupor and smiled holding out her right hand. "Amanda Hampton, Mandi for short."

"It's nice to meet you." I clasped my hand in hers, watching my strength and shook her hand. "This is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Jasper nodded, being careful not to breathe too much. His eyes were dark and I could tell that he was having trouble with his blood lust.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jasper." She blushed.

I found it amusing that she was so nervous around Jasper, but I didn't feel threatened. Being mate's, it's impossible to desire someone else besides your mate and she didn't seem like the type of girl to be straight forward with a guy. As long as she doesn't attempt to come on to my Jasper, then I don't see a problem. I don't get jealous easily and the only way I can see it happening is if my instincts press me to be.

Just before it got too bad, Mrs. Cope appeared with our schedules.

"Here we are!" She exclaimed. "Here is your schedule, Amanda. And here is your schedule, Bella." She handed both of us our time tables and a white slip. "Have each of your teachers sign this slip and turn it back in at the end of the day. Hope you girls have a great first day!"

We both thanked her and the three of us exited the office.

"Can I see your schedule?" Jasper asked me after Amanda walked off.

"Sure!" I chirped, handing him my schedule.

**Name: ****Isabella Marie Whitlock  
><strong>**Grade:**** 12  
><strong>**DOB: ****September 13, 1994**

**SCHEDULE**

**American History**** – A220 Mr. Griffin**

**French II**** -C316 Mrs. Louise**

**Calculus****-E413 Ms. Tanner**

**Chemistry****-B110 Mr. Banner**

**LUNCH**

**English Literature****-D517 Mr. Birdie**

**FREE PERIOD**

Yes! No Gym this year! Even though I know I could have passed, from past experiences when I was human, gym has never been a favorite of mine. As a human, I could have found something to trip over on a flat surface.

"It seems that we have all of the same classes together, Miss Whitlock." Jasper smirked.

"Do you think that Alice had something to do with that?" I asked with a smile.

"Most likely." He shrugged. "Come on, let's get to class."

First period went by quickly. Thankfully, Mr. Griffin didn't make me stand up in front of the class and introduce myself. Everyone stared and whispered enough as it was, but lucky for me, no one approached me yet.

Jasper was a pro at history from what I could tell so far. He even knew more than I did, being that he lived through most of it. We were assigned a project to work in partners with about the Underground Rail Road. Jasper immediately grabbed the end of my desk and pulled it closer to him in a not so subtle way of telling me that we are partners. We were to begin our outlines on the project and then work on it the rest of the week and some of it at home as well. It was due by the end of the week and if we finished early, we could use the rest of the time as free time.

We walked into French class with his hand on my back as he guided me through the door. We were one of the last two to enter the room as Jasper walked me up to Mrs. Louise's desk.

"Bonjour Mme Louise. C'est Isabella Whitlock. Aujourd'hui, c'est son premier jour."** (Good morning Mrs. Louise. This is Isabella Whitlock. Today is her first day)** Jasper politely introduce me the teacher.

"Ah, Isabelle! C'est merveilleux de vous compter parmi nous! Où en est votre français**?" (Ah, Isabella! It is wonderful to have you join us! How advanced is your French?) **She asked.

"Je vous remercie! Je suis à l'aise en français. Ma grand-mère m'a appris."** (Thank you! I am fluent in French. My grandmother taught me.) **I told her.

"Magnifique! Etes-vous couramment dans d'autres langues?" **(Wonderful! Are you fluent in any other languages?)**

"Oui, madame. Je parle couramment l'espagnol, l'italien, l'allemand et russe. J'ai eu beaucoup de temps libre quand je vivais au Texas." **(Yes ma'am. I am fluent in Spanish, Italian, German and Russian as well. I had a lot of free time when I lived in Texas.) **I smiled sheepishly.

"I'm impressed, Miss Whitlock!" She praised me. "Now that everyone is here, why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell them a little bit about yourself?"

I groaned internally, but nodded reluctantly.

Jasper took his seat, taking my books and placing them on the empty desk to his left. I've noticed that the other students seemed to unconsciously give the Cullen's a wide berth. It was a wise decision on their part, considering what we are.

I stood in front of the class, twisting my hands together nervously.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Whitlock. I'm from Texas and I live with my brother Peter, and his wife Charlotte. We are close family friends with the Cullen's and they were kind enough to take us in and let us live in the cottage that they have on their property. I am a big fan of history and love to go camping with my family and friends. Um…that's really it." I shrugged, biting my lip.

"Merci, Miss Whitlock. Take your seat and we will begin!" She smiled as she motioned with her hand to my desk in the back next to Jasper.

She handed out worksheets that we were to complete and hand in at the end of class. I finished rather quickly and hung out in my seat talking quietly to Jasper when a boy with a baby face and blonde hair turned towards me.

"Hey, you're Isabella, the new girl. I'm Mike Newton." He said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Just Bella." I said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Gee, what are you cold?" He asked. "Your hands are freezing!"

"Yeah, bad circulation." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Oh." He nodded. "So, do you need a tour guide to show you around or anything?"

I heard Jasper growl low in his chest, but low enough where Mike couldn't hear him.

"Um, no thanks. Jasper has been showing me around." I smiled apologetically.

"Oh, alright." He said somewhat dejectedly as Jasper had a self-satisfied smirk on his face. I gave him a look to knock it off and he only smiled guiltily.

A girl with brown hair turned around in her seat as she noticed me talking to Mike. I could see a brief flash of jealousy appear in her expression before she covered it up with a smile.

"I'm Jessica." She waved at me.

"Bella." I nodded at her politely.

"So, you're from Texas?" She asked and I nodded again in confirmation. "Aren't people from Texas supposed to be like, really tan?"

"Yeah. Maybe that's why they kicked me out." I joked.

She laughed at my lame attempt to joke even though I could see that it was totally falsified.

By the time the bell rang for the next class, I already realized what Edward meant by hoping that Amanda was nothing like Jessica and from what I could tell from meeting them both, she wasn't. Jessica was a gossip queen and the entire rest of the class, she drilled me about my life and relationship with Jasper, regardless of the fact that he was sitting right there next to me. Thankfully, he grabbed my hand and pulled me on towards Chemistry before I could be bombarded with any more questions and attempts to obtain gossip from Jessica Stanley.

**A/N:**** So what did you think? Read and Review and let me know! The next chapter is going to be the rest of the school day and a little bit more about Amanda. **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! **

**JXB Addicted:**** How is everyone at school going to act about Bella stealing Jasper from Alice? Is Edward going to still try to woo Bella?  
><strong>_During the next chapter there will be a little bit more about the school's reaction to Jasper and Bella now that Jessica Stanley got the scoop. No, Edward is not going to still try to woo Bella. Edward is going to be just like he is in the movie. Yes, he cares about Bella and even has a bit of a crush on it, but he would never try to steal his brother's mate. But never fear, Edward will find the right person for him. =)_

**Bamagal110:**** O LORD WHAT IS ALICE SO HAPPY ABOUT AND IS IT BAD IS SHE GONNA TRY TO GET BETWEEN JASPER AND BELLA AND WHO ON EARTH IS HIGH SCHOOL SO IMPORTANT I MEAN COME ON SHE HAS ETERNITY AND HER BABY WILL ONLY BE LITTLE FOR SO LONG**_  
>You will find out after school what Alice is so happy about. No, it's not a bad thing and no she is not going to try to get in between Jasper and Bella. Also, Bella wants to finish high school because she wants to be a good role model for her daughter and show her that just because they are immortal, doesn't mean that she shouldn't finish school and get an education so that she can open doors for herself and support herself and her family. She only has a few months left of school, so Miley will still be little when she is done. <em>

**If you like this story, then you will love my other stories that are on my page! Read and Review!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Mirror Image'<br>'Dhampir'  
>'Pretexting'<br>'Other Worldly Beauty'  
>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'The Heart's Desire'** NEW!  
><strong>'Perplexing Revelations'  
>'The Major'<span>

_I am also currently accepting Twilight stories in need of a Beta Reader that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. PM me for any details!  
>-Bella'Xo<br>_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

**Chapter 4  
><strong>**(Jasper's POV)**

The next few periods few by and before I knew it, it was lunch time, meaning the day was almost over. Thank God, too, because I didn't know how much more lust, jealousy, curiosity or envy I could take. I just hope that it settles down by the end of the week.

I walked in to the canteen with Bella on my arm and all eyes immediately fell on to us, along with all of those emotions that have been circulating from the students throughout the day. We made our way to the lunch line to pick up our props and then went to sit at the table in the corner of the large lunch room with the rest of our family who was already there.

"So, what's going on?" I asked the group, turning my chair completely to face Bella and took her hand in both of mine, softly playing with her fingers.

"Jessica Stanley is giving her step sister all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan." Edward smirked.

Emmett chuckled under his breath. "I hope she's making it good."

"Rather unimaginative, actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed." Edward shrugged, looking back over at their table.

"And the new girl? Is she disappointed in the gossip as well?" Emmett asked.

Edward looked over towards their table and tilted his head as he listened to their thoughts at their table. "She's actually rather interested in everything she hears; curious almost."

"That's odd. Usually they all shy away from us and think we are too intimidating." I added.

"You're talking about the Jessica who talked to us earlier during French class, right?" Bella asked moving her chair closer to mine.

"Yup! As you probably noticed, she is _the_ gossip queen of the town." Rose said rolling her eyes.

"She always had the biggest crush on Edward. The same with Lauren with Jasper." Alice giggled.

I felt Bella stiffen at the news and a slight growl escaped her. I could feel her emotions getting worked up and her breathing escalate.

"Hey, hey, baby," I cooed, turning her body sideways in her chair and pulling her back against my chest. "I'm yours," I whispered and began to purr softly in her ear while nuzzling her neck.

"MINE," she agreed as she began to calm down. Moments later, she was relaxed and calm as she began to return my purr with one of her own. "Mine," She said quieter now.

"Anyways," Alice continued, "Since Edward and Jasper won't give them the time of day, Jessica has developed an infatuation with Mike Newton and Lauren with Tyler Crowley."

"So that's why she immediately jumped in to our conversation as soon as she saw me talking to Mike." Bella concluded.

"Most likely," I agreed, having been there to see it first-hand.

Suddenly, the wind blew from the open door and the scent from the group entering blew straight at me. I felt my eyes darken and my body stiffen. Bella felt my body tense, because next thing I know, all of the emotions around me are cut off and my blood lust is cut down drastically. I breathed a sigh of relief, while my body relaxed and gave her a squeeze, thanking her for the help that I definitely needed. She turned her head and gave me a peck on the lips.

I noticed that Edward was staring at the table that Jessica and her step sister were sitting at. He seemed to be listening intently to their conversations. I turned my head to listen as well, curious as to what he found so interesting.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The other two who are left are Alice Cullen and Isabella, or Bella, Whitlock; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife, while Bella lives with her older brother and his wife on their property." Jessica explained under her breath.

Amanda glanced sideways at us and I quickly turned away and began to pick at my food, keeping one arm around my Bella. I did, however, keep my ears on the conversation, along with their emotions. It was always important to keep an eye on any gossip about us to make sure that none of the humans become suspicious about us.

"They are…very nice-looking." Amanda struggled out.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper used to be with Alice, but now he's with Bella, I mean. And they live together!" Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, but it wasn't anything that we weren't used to hearing.

"Which ones are the Cullen's?" Amanda asked. "They don't look related…"

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins – the blondes – and they're foster children. Bella's brother is old enough to have custody over Bella, so when their parents died, she moved in with them and moved on the Cullen's property so that they could stay near close family friends since it all happened recently." Jessica divulged.

"Wow, she really is the gossip queen of the town if she already knows that much about me and your family." Bella mused out loud.

"Yeah, we know." Rose shook her head incredulously and then continued to listen to their conversation.

"They look a little old for foster children. " Amanda inquired.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice – for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly. It was clear that she didn't like Carlisle and Esme for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at us and the emotions that she was radiating, it was clear that the answer was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness. What a bitch, I thought to myself.

Throughout all this conversation, Amanda's eyes flickered again and again to the table where me and my family sat as we continued to look at the walls and not eat, but try to remain as human as possible.

"Have they always lived here in Forks?" Amanda asked.

"No," Jess replied in a voice that implied that it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like her. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

Amanda suddenly felt a surge of pity and relief. I wondered why when Edward answered for me, hearing the question in my head. "She feels pity because, as beautiful as we are, we are outsiders, clearly not accepted by the rest of the student population. Relief that she wasn't the only newcomer here, because of Bella arriving on the same day, and that she thinks that she is clearly not the most interesting by any standard."

I nodded and began to play with a strand of Bella's soft and silky hair, twirling it around in my fingers.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" Amanda asked, looking at Edward who was still staring right back at her in interest. I felt smugness coming from Alice who was looking at him triumphantly. Could this be what she was so excited about this morning? Is Edward interested in that human girl?

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I knew it was because of the numerous times that he had turned her down. It was clear that Amanda was thinking the same thing by the way that she bit her lip to hide her smile. Then she glanced at Edward again. His face was turned away, but I could see that his cheek was lifted as he looked down at his prop food, as if he were smiling too, as he projected amusement and a bit of humor.

"Well, I'm going to throw this out and head to my locker." Rose said getting her things together. "Emmett, are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Emmett said, gathering his own lunch.

"I'm coming, too!" Alice chirped. "Wait up!"

From what I could tell, it appeared that Amanda had Biology II next with Edward.

"Yeah, that's where she's headed." Edward confirmed my thoughts.

"Where who's headed?" Bella asked confused.

"The other new girl, Amanda." I answered, helping her up from her seat.

"Ohh!" Bella smiled at Edward. "Do you like her or something?"

"No," Edward answered quickly. "I was just curious and making sure that there were no inconspicuous thoughts about our family, that's all."

"Yeah, sure." She smirked before walking away with me, hand in hand.

As we walked down the halls, people continued to stare and whisper. I've heard rumors from I was cheating on Alice with Bella, to Alice breaking up with me and I met Bella over break and fell in love. It was crazy, all of the things that I've heard, and it's really no one's business what goes on between Bella, Alice and I. But they aren't in our world and wouldn't understand what the pull of mates does to someone.

We went to English Literature and our free period was now upon us. I pulled her out in to the courtyard on the side of the school and pulled her over to a bench near a very large cedar tree. I wrapped my left arm around her shoulders, pulling her in to my side and grabbed one of her hands with my right hand.

"Did you have a good first day of school?" I asked.

"It was fine." She smiled. "It is a lot easier to pick up the information from all of my classes now that my brain can absorb things faster."

"Yeah, that's one of the perks of being what we are." I smiled and kissed her temple.

"I enjoyed you being in all of my classes." She said. "It made starting in a new school a whole lot easier."

"I'm glad I could be of service ma'am." I drawled and her lust spiked. "Oh, you like my Southern drawl, don't you?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded before leaning up and kissing me.

We made out on that bench for the rest of our free period as we waited for the rest of our siblings to get out of school. We are going to have to start taking our own car so that we can just go home after English Lit. We walked hand in hand to the Volvo as we stood with Alice and waited for Edward since Rose and Emmett had already left in his Jeep.

Finally, after another ten minutes passed, we spotted him storming out of the building, walking at a fast human pace. His blood lust had skyrocketed from its normal level and he was frustrated, anxious, and irritated. I looked to Alice and saw that she was in a vision, so I turned to Bella and saw that she must have covered Alice with her shield so that she could watch the vision along with her. Their emotions were worry and concern. I hope everything is okay. I mean, what could have happened in the last two periods that has him so frazzled and the girls so worried?

**A/N:**** So, I finally updated another one of my stories besides Dhampir...I promise that I am going to start working on my other stories as well. I have gotten a lot of requests for me to start updating them again. I'm sorry I haven't and have only concentrated on Dhampir, but that story is just the one that I have had all of my ideas for so far. Again, though, I promise that I will start updating the other stories as well. **

**Well, that was the second part of Bella's first day of school. What do you guys think is wrong with Edward? What did Alice and Bella see in Alice's vision? **

**Read and Review! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**NatalieLynn:**** Wonderful chapter! Is Amanda going to be Edward's mate? Maybe that's what has Alice so tickled. Can you imagine having Jessica as your sister-in-law though? Ugh! It should be interesting to see what gossip about Bella and Jasper she floods the school with.**

_Well, I really don't want to ruin the story for telling you that bit of information, but I think that after this chapter, you may be able to read in-between the lines. It's going to be interesting though, with Jessica being Amanda's step sister and all. She is the gossip queen of Fork's after all. Lol! You will see more of her gossiping about Bella and Jasper in the next few chapters._

**JXB Addicted:**** Is Edward or Alice going to hook up with Amanda? When are they going to tell Jasper about Miley's father being related to him? TTFN! JXB. ;0}**

_Well, after this chapter, I think it is pretty clear what is happening, but I really don't want to ruin the story by giving exact details. And as for them telling Jasper about the father being related to him, he will find out at a different point in the story._

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Dhampir'<br>'Far Fetched Realities'  
>'Mirror Image'<br>'Other Worldly Beauty'  
>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Pretexting'  
>'The Heart's Desire'<span>** NEW!  
><strong>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<span>

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. –B**

_**Previously…  
>(Jasper's POV)<strong>_

_"Yeah, that's where she's headed." Edward confirmed my thoughts._

_"Where who's headed?" Bella asked confused._

_"The other new girl, Amanda." I answered, helping her up from her seat._

_"Ohh!" Bella smiled at Edward. "Do you like her or something?"_

_"No," Edward answered quickly. "I was just curious and making sure that there were no inconspicuous thoughts about our family, that's all."_

_"Yeah, sure." She smirked before walking away with me, hand in hand._

_As we walked down the halls, people continued to stare and whisper. I've heard rumors from I was cheating on Alice with Bella, to Alice breaking up with me and I met Bella over break and fell in love. It was crazy, all of the things that I've heard, and it's really no one's business what goes on between Bella, Alice and I. But they aren't in our world and wouldn't understand what the pull of mates does to someone._

_We went to English Literature and our free period was now upon us. I pulled her out in to the courtyard on the side of the school and pulled her over to a bench near a very large cedar tree. I wrapped my left arm around her shoulders, pulling her in to my side and grabbed one of her hands with my right hand._

_"Did you have a good first day of school?" I asked._

_"It was fine." She smiled. "It is a lot easier to pick up the information from all of my classes now that my brain can absorb things faster."_

_"Yeah, that's one of the perks of being what we are." I smiled and kissed her temple._

_"I enjoyed you being in all of my classes." She said. "It made starting in a new school a whole lot easier."_

_"I'm glad I could be of service ma'am." I drawled and her lust spiked. "Oh, you like my Southern drawl, don't you?"_

_"Mmhmm," she nodded before leaning up and kissing me._

_We made out on that bench for the rest of our free period as we waited for the rest of our siblings to get out of school. We are going to have to start taking our own car so that we can just go home after English Lit. We walked hand in hand to the Volvo as we stood with Alice and waited for Edward since Rose and Emmett had already left in his Jeep._

_Finally, after another ten minutes passed, we spotted him storming out of the building, walking at a fast human pace. His blood lust had skyrocketed from its normal level and he was frustrated, anxious, and irritated. I looked to Alice and saw that she was in a vision, so I turned to Bella and saw that she must have covered Alice with her shield so that she could watch the vision along with her. Their emotions were worry and concern. I hope everything is okay. I mean, what could have happened in the last two periods that has him so frazzled and the girls so worried?_

**Chapter 5  
><strong>**(Edward's POV)  
><strong>*Thoughts are in** BOLD **_Italic's_ like so: '_**Example'**_*

This was the time of day that I wished I were able to sleep; High School. Or was purgatory the right word? If there was any way to atone for my sins,, this ought to count toward the tally in some measure. The tedium was not something that I grew used to; every day seemed more impossibly monotonous than the last.

I suppose that this was my form of sleep – if sleep was defined as the inert state between active periods. I didn't know why in the hell Bella insisted on coming back to this place when she could just have the papers forged if she wanted to get a degree for college. Why start all the way back in high school? Though, I had to admit that I did respect her in wanting to be a good role model for her daughter, Miley.

She was a beautiful little girl if I do say so myself and was clearly an exact replica of Bella with what I could swear was a mix of Jasper as well which was odd. They seemed to block any thoughts of the little girl's biological father, not that I could hear anything coming from Bella at all, but Peter and Charlotte sure were hiding something involving that topic. Either way, Jasper is one lucky guy to have a beautiful mate with a silent mind like Bella and I have to admit that I am rather jealous. Not to mention, he gets the chance that none of us will ever have; to be a father that that little girl.

I stared at the cracks running through the plaster in the far corner of the cafeteria, imagining the patterns into them that were not there. It was one way to tune out the voices that babbled like the gush of a river inside of my head.

Several hundred of these voices I ignored out of boredom. When it came to the human mind, I'd heard it all before and then some. Today all thoughts were consumed with the trivial drama of the two new additions to the small student body here. It took so little to work them all up, though I will admit that a new member of our family was definitely something to gossip about considering how high the rumor mill was rounding about us as it was.

I'd seen both of the new faces repeated in thought after thought from every angle. The thoughts about Bella were somewhat understandable because she was one of us after all, but as for Jessica Stanley's new step sister, she was just an ordinary human girl. The excitement over their arrivals was tiresomely predictable – like flashing a shiny object at a child or something. Half the sheep-like males were already imagining themselves in love with Bella much to Jasper's displeasure, though there were still some that thought that they could get him out of the way while the others decided that they would just wait until they broke up. Unbeknownst to them, they would be waiting a very long time as mates are forever.

As for Amanda, there were boys were thought that she was pretty and I'd have to agree with them; for a human, she was pretty, but she was obviously being overshadowed by Isabella's appearance much to Jessica's displeasure. She thought that Amanda would be her ticket to further popularity.

I tried harder to block out all of the lustful thoughts. Only four voices did I block out of courtesy rather than distaste; my family, my two brothers and two sisters since I didn't have to block out my newest sister. They were used to the lack of privacy in my presence that they rarely gave it a thought. I gave them what privacy I could and tried not to listen if I could help it.

Try as I may, still…I knew.

Rosalie was thinking, as usual, about herself, though today she was worrying tirelessly that people would think Isabella's beauty was outshining hers. She'd caught sight of her profile in the reflection off someone's glasses and she was mulling over those thoughts in her head. Rosalie's mind was a shallow pool with few surprises.

Emmett was fuming over a wrestling match that he'd lost to Jasper during the night. It would take all of his limited patience to make it to the end of the school day to orchestrate a rematch, though what did he expect when he faced off with Jasper, the Major of the Southern Armies? I never really felt intrusive hearing Emmett's thoughts, because he never thought one thing that he would not say aloud or put into action. Perhaps I only felt guilty reading the others' minds because I knew that there were things that they wouldn't want me to know. If Rosalie's mind was a shallow pool, then Emmett's was a lake with no shadows, glass clear.

Alice was scanning the future as she watched her human mate in her visions before sighing sadly. She still had nine years to go before she would meet her and I knew that she was very impatient for the future. She was an overall happy and chipper person and sweet as anything, though fashion wasn't at the top of my list of things to listen about in someone's thoughts.

Aside from his continuous focus on his new mate, Jasper was…suffering. I suppressed a sigh. Though I could not hear him nearly as well as I used to, I was able to catch the occasional words float through his mind and I was able to give an estimated guess on what he was thinking about.

'_**Edward**_**,'** I heard Isabella call for me as she pulled down her shield so that I could hear her. She had my attention at once. It was just the same as having my name called out loud. I was glad my given name had fallen out of style lately – it had been annoying; anytime anyone thought of any Edward, my head would turn automatically.

My head didn't turn now. I just flipped my eyes up at her and kept my eyes on the lines in the plaster.

'_**How is he holding up?'**_ She asked me.

I frowned, just a small change in the set of my mouth, nothing that would tip the others off. I could easily be frowning out of boredom.

Bella looked over at Jasper as she felt him stiffen as a gust of wind blew through the canteen and suddenly Jasper's thoughts were cut off from me as she threw her shield over him. He noticed the difference immediately and smiled gratefully at her before leaning down to kiss her temple and nose before absentmindedly began to play with her hair as we began to focus on Jessica giving Amanda the gossip on our illusive family.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

I was the only student who had a table to himself in biology. The humans weren't smart enough to know that they feared me, but their survival instincts were enough to keep them away.

The rooms slowly filled as they trickled in from lunch. I leaned back in my chair and waited for the time to pass. Again, I wished I was able to sleep. Because I'd been thinking about her when Angela Weber escorted Amanda through the door, her name intruded on my attention. She seems just as shy as me. I'll bet today is really hard for her, especially with a step sister like Jessica Stanley. I wish I could say something, but it would probably sound stupid…

'_**Awe man, I was hoping Bella was going to be the new student that we were supposed to have this period.'**_ Mike Newton thought, turning in his seat to watch the girls enter. **'**_**Oh well, she'll do for now. She's definitely got that shy virginal sex appeal to her.'**_

I listened to her thoughts as she scanned the room and her eyes fell on me. The thought that we were in the same class together seemed to thrill her and make her nervous all at the same time.

She came closer, walking down the aisle beside me to get to the teacher's desk. Poor girl; the seat next to me was the only one available. Automatically, I cleared what would be her side of the desk, shoving my books into a pile. I doubted that she would feel very comfortable there. She was in for a long semester – in this class, at least. Perhaps, though, sitting beside her, I'd be able to flush out her secrets…not that I'd ever need to be in close proximity to do that…not that I would find anything worth listening to.

Amanda Hampton walked into the flow of the heated air that blew toward me from the vent. Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball, like a battering ram. There was no image violent enough to encapsulate the force of what happened to me in that moment. In that instant, I was nothing close to the human I'd once been and tried to portray, no trace of the shreds of humanity I'd managed to cloak myself in remained.

I was a predator. She was my prey. There was nothing else in the whole world but that truth.

There was no room full of witnesses – they were already collateral damage in my head. The mystery of what I would learn about her through her thoughts was forgotten. Her thoughts meant nothing, for she would not go on thinking them for much longer. I was a vampire and she had the sweetest blood that I'd ever smelled in eighty odd years.

I hadn't imagined such a scent could exist. I mean, I'd heard in Peter and Charlotte's thoughts as they reminisced to the human Isabella that she'd been simply alluring and hard to resist, but I didn't buy that it could be much sweeter than any other ordinary human's blood. Now I know that I was wrong and Amanda was a prime example of the infamous singer's blood that I'd heard so readily about through the many legends that I've picked out through Carlisle's head throughout the years. My God, if only I'd believed, I'd have gone searching for it long ago. I would have combed the planet in order to collect any and all singers like this one coming toward me. I could imagine the taste….

Thirst burned through my throat like fire. My mouth was baked and desiccated. The fresh flow of venom did nothing to dispel that sensation. My stomach twisted with the hunger that was an echo of the thirst. My muscles coiled to spring.

Not a full second had passed. She was still taking the same step that had put her downwind from me. As her foot touched the ground, her eyes slid toward me, a movement that she clearly meant to be stealthy. Her glance met mine and I saw myself reflected in the wide mirror of her blue eyes.

The shock of the face I saw there saved her life for a few thorny moments. She didn't make it easier. When she processed the expression on my face, blood flooded her cheeks again, turning her skin the most delicious color I'd ever seen. The scent was a thick haze in my brain. I could barely think through it. My thoughts raged, resisting control, incoherent.

She walked more quickly now, as if she understood the need to escape. Her haste made her almost clumsy – she tripped and stumbled forward, almost falling into the girl seated in front of me. _Vulnerable, weak._ Just like every human on this planet.

I tried to focus on the face I'd seen in her eyes, a face I recognized with revulsion. The face of the monster in me – the face I'd beaten back with decades of effort and uncompromising discipline. How easily it sprang to the surface now all because I had my first scent of a singer's blood.

The scent swirled around me again, scattering my thoughts and nearly propelling me out of my seat.

No!

My hand gripped under the edge of the table as I tried to hold myself together and in my chair. The wood was not up to the task. My hand crushed through the strut and came away with a palmful of splintered pulp, leaving the shape of my fingers carved into the remaining wood.

_Destroy evidence._ That was a fundamental rule.

I quickly pulverized the edges of the shape with my fingertips, leaving nothing but a ragged hole and pile of shavings on the floor, which I scattered with my foot.

_Destroy evidence. Collateral damage…_

I knew what had to happen now. The girl would have to come and sit beside me and I would have to kill her. The innocent bystanders in this classroom, eighteen other children and one man could not be allowed to leave this room, having seen what they would soon see.

I flinched at the thought of what I must do. Even at my very worst, I had never committed this kind of atrocity. I had never killed innocents, not in over eight decades. And now I planned to slaughter twenty of them at once.

The face of the monster in the mirror mocked me. Even as part of me shuddered away from the monster, another part was planning it.

If I killed the girl first, I would have only fifteen or twenty seconds with her before the humans in the room would react. Maybe a little bit longer, if at first they did not realize what I was doing. She would not have time to scream of feel pain; I would not kill her cruelly. That much I could give this stranger with her horribly desirable blood; _my God, how in the hell was Peter able to change Isabella and not drain her dry? _But then I would have to stop them from escaping. I wouldn't have to worry about the windows, too high up and small to provide an escape for anyone. Just the door – block that and they were trapped.

It would be slower and more difficult, trying to take them all down when they were panicked and scrambling and moving in chaos. Not impossible, but there would be much more noise; time for lots of screaming. Someone would hear…and I'd be forced to kill even more in this black hour.

And her blood would cool, while I murdered the others. The scent punished me, closing my throat with dry aching...

So the witnesses first then.

I mapped it all out in my head. I was in the middle of the room, the furthest row in the back. I would take my right side first. I could snap four or five of their necks per second, I estimated. It would not be noisy. The right side would be the lucky side, they would not see my coming. Moving around the front and back up the left side, it would take me – at most – five seconds to end every life in this room. Long enough for Amanda Hampton to see, briefly, what was coming for her. Long enough to feel her fear and hear the panic in her thoughts. Long enough, maybe, if shock didn't freeze her in place, for her to work up a scream, one soft scream that would not bring anyone running.

I took a deep breath and the scent was a fire that raced through my dry veins, burning out from my chest to consume every better impulse that I was capable of.

She was just turning now. In a few seconds she would sit down inches away from me.

The monster in my head smiled in anticipation.

Someone slammed shut a folder on my left. I didn't look up to see which of the doomed humans it was. But the motion sent a wave of ordinary, unscented air wafting across my face.

For one short second, I was able to think clearly. In that precious second, I saw two faces in my head, side by side. One was mine, or rather had been: the redeyed monster that had killed so many people that I'd stop counting their numbers. Rationalized, justified murders. A killer of killers, a killer of other less powerful monsters. It was a God complex, I acknowledged that – deciding who deserved a death sentence. It was a compromise with myself. I had fed on human blood, but only by the loosest definition just like the Whitlock's do. Their victims are, in their various dark pastimes, barely more human than I was.

The other face was Carlisle's.

There was no resemblance between the two faces. They were bright day and blackest night. There was no reason for there to be a resemblance. Carlisle was not my father in the biological sense. We shared no common features. The similarity in our coloring was a product of what we were; every vampire has the same ice pale skin. The similarity in the color of our eyes was another matter – a reflection of a mutual choice. And yet, though there was no basis for a resemblance, I'd imagined that my face had begun to reflect his, to an extent, in the last seventy-odd years that I had embraced his choice and followed in his steps. My features had not changed, but it seemed to me like some of his wisdom had marked my expression, that a little of his compassion could be traced in the shape of my mouth and hints of his patience were evident on my brow.

All those tiny improvements were lost in the face of the monster. In a few moments, there would be nothing left in me thought would reflect the years I'd spent with my creator, my mentor, my father in all of the ways that counted. My eyes would glow red as a devils; all likeness would be lost forever. I wouldn't even be in the same category as the Whitlock's that do God's work; his angels. No, I would be a demon.

In my head, Carlisle's kind eyes did not judge me. I knew that he would forgive me for this horrible act that I would do. Because he loved me. Because he thought that I was better than I was. And he would still love me, even as I now proved him wrong.

Amanda Hampton sat down in the chair next to me, her movements stiff and awkward with obvious fear and the scent of her blood bloomed in an inexorable cloud around me. I would prove my father wrong about me. The misery of this fact hurt almost as much as the fire in my throat.

I leaned away from her in revulsion – revolted by the monster aching to take her. Why did she have to come here? Why did she have to exist? Why did any of the singers have to exist? Why did she have to ruin the little peace I had in this nonlife of mine? Why had this aggravating human ever been born? She would _ruin_ me!

I turned my face away from her as a sudden fierce, unreasoning hatred washed through me. Who was this creature? Why me? Why now? Why did I have to lose everything just because she happened to choose this unlikely town to appear in? Why had she come here!? Why does fate hate me so much?!

'_**What's his problem?**_** She thought to herself. **_**Why did he give me such an evil glare while I came toward him? Why is leaning away from me like that? Do I smell or something?'**_ I could hear her discretely smell herself. **'**_**Nope, just cucumber melon. Then why was he looking at me like I was the creator of his own personal nightmare? Like he's a monster and I've come and ruined everything.'**_

God, I didn't want to be the monster! I didn't want to kill this room full of harmless children! I didn't want to lose everything I'd gained in a lifetime of sacrifice and denial!

_I wouldn't! She couldn't make me!_

The scent was a problem, the hideously appealing scent of her blood. If there was only some way to resist…if only another gust of fresh air could clear my head.

Amanda Hampton shook out her long, thick, blonde hair in my direction. _Was she insane?_ It was as if she were _encouraging_ the monster! Taunting him!

There was no friendly breeze to blow the smell away from me now. All would soon be lost. No, there was no helpful breeze. But I didn't have to breathe.

I stopped the flow of air through my lungs; the relief was instantaneous, but incomplete. I still had the memory of the scent in my head, the taste of it on the back of my tongue. I wouldn't be able to resist even that for long. But perhaps I could resist for an hour. One hour. Just enough time to get out of this room full of victims, victims that maybe didn't have to become victims. If I could resist for one short hour.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

If was an uncomfortable feeling, not breathing. My body did not need oxygen, but it went against my instincts. I relied on scent more than any other senses in times of stress. It led the way in the hunt, it was the first warning in case of danger. I did not often come across something as dangerous as I was, but self-preservation was just as strong in my kind as it was in the average human. Uncomfortable, but manageable. More bearable than smelling her and not sinking my teeth through that fine, thing, see-through skin to the hot, wet, pulsing – An hour! _Just one hour!_ I must not think of the scent, the taste.

The girl kept her hair between us, leaning forward so that it spilled across her folder. I couldn't see her face, but with her thoughts revolving through her mind, I didn't need to see the emotions on her face. I knew that she was having a difficult time in here concentrating because of me and the dark glare that I had given her, but I would gladly trade that uncomfortable, self-conscious feeling for what I was going through right now any day.

I hated this girl and for all of the hatred for this frail woman-child beside me, I hated her with all the fervor with which I clung to my former self., my love of my family, my dreams of being something better than what I was…hating her, hating how she made me feel – it helped a little. Yes, the irritation I'd felt before was weak, but it too helped a little. I clung to any emotion that distracted me from imagining what she would taste like…

_Hate and irritation. Impatience._ Would the hour ever pass?

And when the hour ended… then she would walk out of this room. And I would do what?

I could introduce myself. _'Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. May I walk you to your next class?'_ She would say _yes_. It was the polite thing to do. Even already fearing me as I know that she did from the thoughts still tumbling around in that noggin of her's, she would follow convention and walk beside me. It should be easy enough to lead her in the wrong direction. A spur of the forest reached out like a finger to touch the back corner of the parking lot. I could tell her that I'd forgotten a book in my car…

Would anyone notice that I was the last person that she'd been seen with? It was raining, as usual; two dark raincoats heading the wrong direction wouldn't pique too much interest, or give me away. Except that I was not the only student who was aware of her today – though no one was as blisteringly aware as I was. Jessica Stanley, in particular, was very conscious of everywhere she went today as she used her for the attention that she was no doubt getting. Mike Newton was another, he was conscious of every shift in her weight as she fidgeted in her chair – she was uncomfortable so close to me, just as anyone would be, just as I'd expected before her scent had destroyed all charitable concern. Surely there would be someone who noticed that she had left the classroom with me.

If I could last an hour, could I last two?

I flinched at the pain of the burning.

She would go home to her house with Jessica. I know that her new step mom worked a full day at the hospital with Carlisle and her dad…I remembered that someone had said that he worked just a little ways outside of the town in the corporate office building that did some kind of trading. He wouldn't be home until at least 5 o'clock. I knew the house, as I knew every house in the tiny town. Their home was nestled right up against thick woods on the outskirts of town where they had chosen to move when they combined their families so that it would be right smack in the center of both Jessica's mom's and Amanda's dad's work. It was doubtful that they shared a room in their new and larger home, so even if she had time to scream, which she would not, Jessica would be the only collateral damage rather than a classroom of twenty.

That would be the responsible way to deal with this. I'd gone seven decades without human blood. If I held my breath, I could last two hours. And when I had her alone, there would be no chance of anyone else getting hurt. Even if I had to kill Jessica, I doubt anyone would miss the town gossip. Well, maybe that mean girl Lauren and her parents. Not to mention, there would be no rush through the experience. The monster in my head agreed.

Though I hated Amanda, I knew that my hatred was unjust. I knew that what I really hated was myself. And I would hate us both so much more when she was dead. I made it through the hour in this way – imagining the best ways to kill her. I tried to avoid imagining the actual act. That might be too much for me; I might lose this battle and end up killing everyone in sight. So I planned strategy and nothing more. It carried me through the hour.

Once, toward the very end, she peeked up at me to see if I was still glaring at her or leaning away through the fluid wall of her hair. I could feel the unjustified hatred burning out of me as I met her gaze – see the reflection of it in her frightened eyes. Blood painted her cheek before she could hide her hair again and I was nearly undone.

But the bell rang.

Saved by the bell – how cliché. We were both saved. She, saved from death. I, saved for just a short time from being the nightmarish creature I feared and loathed.

I couldn't walk as slowly as I should as I darted from the room. If anyone had been looking at me, they might have suspected that there was something not right about the way that I moved. No one was paying attention to me. All human thoughts still swirled around the girl who was condemned to die in little more than an hour's time aside from the girl herself who was left mystified by my presence.

._.-;'~0~';-._.

I hid in my car.

I didn't like to think of myself having to hide. How cowardly that sounded. But it was unquestionably the case now.

I didn't have the discipline left to be around humans now. Focusing so much of my efforts on not killing one of them left me no resources to resist the others. What a waste that would be. If I were to give in to the monster, I might as well make it worth the defeat.

I played a CD of music that usually calmed me, but it did little for me now. No, what helped the most was the cool, wet, clean air that drifted with the light rain through my open windows. Though I could remember the scent of Amanda Hampton's blood with perfect clarity, inhaling the clean air was like a washing out of the inside of my body from its infection.

I was sane again. I could think again. And I could fight again. I could fight against what I didn't want to be.

I didn't have to go to her home. I didn't have to kill her. Obviously, I was a rational thinking creature and I had a choice. There was always a choice. It hadn't felt that way in the classroom…but I was away from her now. Perhaps if I avoided her very, very carefully, there was no need for my life to change. I had things ordered the way I liked them now. Why should I let some aggravating and delicious little nobody ruin that?

I didn't have to disappoint my father. I didn't have to cause my mother stress, worry…pain. Yes, it would hurt my adopted mother too. And Esme was so gentle, so tender and soft. Causing someone like Esme pain was truly inexcusable. How ironic that I'd want to protect this human girl from the paltry, toothless threat of Lauren's snide thoughts. I was the last person who would ever stand as a protector for Amanda Hampton. She would never need protection from anything more than she needed it from me.

**A/N:**** I hope this long update made up for my break from this story! Like I said in some of my other ones, I will be continuing with these stories, but I was taking a slight break to get some of my thoughts in order about them. They will be finished though, I promise! I just had some RL things that I was on and had to put some of these stories on hold, but now I'm back!**

**Anyway, this was a quick look into Edward's mind. I thought I'd give you a chance to see what happened when Bella and Jasper saw him walk out of school while they were outside during their free period talking under the tree. I hope you liked it! I'd love to hear your thoughts on my story!**

_**What is a Singer?**_ – In my story, a singer is a rare person who's blood is especially appealing to all vampires but more so to one in particular. (That person is Edward in case you didn't already figure that out! LOL)

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out some of my stories that are posted on my page!**

**Summaries:**

**Dhampir:** _Lilly McLean never understood why she was so different until she & her adoptive parents moved to Forks, Washington & finds a friend in Bella Swan. They meet a strange golden-eyed family where she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock. With their help, she will learn what it means to be a Dhampir & become initiated into the Supernatural. A Twilight Story Book 1 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Dhampir: Broken Moonlight:** _Sequel to Dhampir: Lilly & Jasper seal their forever's with their vows, but an accident at Bella's birthday party causes the family to split up. Lilly has her opinions about leaving Bella behind & challenges Edward's demands. Meanwhile, Jasper has an old enemy from his past stalking him & his new wife. Who are they & what do they want? A Twilight Story Book 2 Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Unimaginable Outcomes: **_Natalie Swan and her sister Bella move to Forks to live with their dad, Charlie. After starting school, they meet the infamous Cullen family where Natalie finds out that she's the human mate of the God of War & will learn about love, loss, sacrifice, & adventure as she takes a nose dive in to the supernatural world of mythical creatures. A Twilight Story Jasper/Natalie Bella/Edward_

**Unbreakable Faith: **_After the Cullen's left town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie. All the women on Faith's mother's side have the gift of foresite, meaning that she knows about the supernatural. But that's not all. When she was born the spirit of an important member of the vampire world had entered her mind but this only the beginning of Faith's journey! Jas/Faith Bella/Ed_

**Once Bitten:** _Adopted from Wolf of Skadi: Liberty was found in a frail state by the Cullens while they're hunting. After taking her home & helping her heal they discover that she is a Dhampir & the daughter of Aro Volturi who's not the fair ruler that they had thought him to be. She's an assassin & now on the run for refusing an order. How will her new mate & family manage to save her? Jasper/OC_

**Anyone who wants to become a Cowriter with me, just PM me and we can talk story ideas! You don't have to be a great writer as I have many different ways of doing collaborations. All you need is a good imagination and the will to write!**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'  
>'Dhampir'<span>** COMPLETED!**  
><span>'Far Fetched Realities'<br>'Mirror Image'  
>'Other Worldly Beauty'<span>  
><span>'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight'<span>** (SEQUEL) **  
><span>'Perplexing Revelations'<br>'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
>'Once Bitten'<span> **NEW!**  
><span>'Pretexting'<br>'You Promised Me Forever'  
>'The Heart's Desire'<span>**  
><strong>'Intricate Beauty'  
>'Never What It Seems'<span>**  
><strong>'The Major'  
>'Twilight ReVAMPed'<span>

**Check out my Collaboration's**

**Wendy1969:** 'Flashbacks'  
><span>**WhitlockGirl:** 'Elemental Bella'** NEW!  
>Mrs Peeta Mellark 2.0:<strong> 'Undisclosed Desires'** NEW!  
>LuckyStar125:<strong>'Unbreakable Faith'**  
>PugLove:<strong> 'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal' **  
>TessaStarChild:<strong>'How You Make Me Feel'  
><strong>WhitlockGirl:<strong> 'The Demonic Princess' **NEW!**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones FanFictions featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>_- Bella'Xo  
><em>**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Twilight ReVAMPed**

**A/N: CHECK OUT THE NEW COVER! Let me know what you think of it! If you have any questions or comments throughout the story, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. – Bella'Xo**

**Chapter 6  
>(Isabella's POV)<strong>

As Emmett, Rose, Jasper and I all piled into Emmett's truck, I could help but to gaze over at Edward as Alice entered his Volvo. He looked so angry and stiff, almost as if he was keeping himself inside of the car by holding onto the steering wheel so hard that I expected it to snap into pieces at any moment.

We talked amongst ourselves about what we thought might be happening as we drove, me tucked under Jasper's arm in the back seat while Edward's Volvo flew down the winding mountain roads in front of us towards the white house in the woods.

"I always knew that he would snap any day now." Emmett bragged. "There's no way that someone can be wound so tightly and not spontaneously combust."

Rosalie scoffed, rolling her eyes in the passenger seat at her mate. "Be serious, Emmett."

"What?" He asked acting appalled. "You know it's true!"

"Whatever," She uttered in return before turning around in her seat to face Jasper and I. "Jasper, what did his emotions reveal?"

I watched as Jasper pursed his lips for a moment, probably stretching out his gift to the car in front of us to get a taste of what they were now compared to what they were at school. "Well, at school, he was almost anxious to get out of there -"

"Aren't we all?" Emmett mumbled, interrupting Jasper mid-sentence.

Jasper narrowed his eyes accusingly. "Well, if you'd have let me finished what I was saying, you would have heard me say that it was mixed with an intense amount of thirst to a level that I had never felt from Edward before."

"Do you think that it's possible that he almost slipped up or something?" I suggested. "I mean, he did have biology after lunch and we did see him leave after that to go and sit in his car."

They all looked thoughtful for a moment before Rosalie finally answered. "I don't know. I guess it's possible, but Edward has always prided himself on his control. His is as nearly perfect as Carlisle's and he even has a medical degree, meaning he has worked with a human's opened wounds."

"Just because he has good control doesn't mean that it's impossible for him to slip up." Jasper agreed with me.

By now we were just getting ready to turn into the driveway, but we stopped just before we reached the driveway behind the Volvo. We exchanged a glance and listened to Edward and Alice as they talked and we waited for them to unblock the driveway.

"_Edward, you can't leave us! There must be another way to figure this out! She's your mate!" _ Alice pleaded as she turned to face him.

We gasped and unconsciously leaned forward as we continued to listen.

"_I have no choice, Alice. That girl is also my singer with the most appealing blood I've ever smelt. If I stay, I'll just end up killing her like I almost did twice today."_ He argued back.

"_At least go and tell Carlisle yourself. He's at the hospital and should be getting off his shift in a little bit."_ Alice implored.

He nodded his head and sighed before we watched them lean over the center console to give each other a quick hug. Alice grabbed her bag and opened her door, slipping out of the Volvo before quickly making her way over to Emmett's jeep. I slid over into the middle seat so that Alice could get in and by the time she was inside, Edward had turned his car around and waved as he drove past us.

As we began to pull into the drive way, the discussion immediately started.

"So, Eddie boy's leaving?" Emmett asked as he looked through the re-view mirror at Alice.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation and crossed her arms over her chest. "He thinks he is, but Carlisle will talk him in to staying." She told us self-assuringly.

"What was that about, anyway?" Rose asked turning around in her seat.

"The new girl, Amanda, is actually Edward's mate." Alice admitted causing Jasper and I to exchange a glance as Rose scoffed and Emmett to look into the re-view mirror once again.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rose huffed. "A human?"

"So? What's wrong with that?" I asked a bit confused.

"It's just not common, darlin'." Jasper clarified for me as he leaned in and murmured into my ear.

"Oh," I nodded in understanding, though, I knew that there was more to it, because Rose looked really unhappy at the news.

"But, if the new girl's his mate, then why is he trying to run away?" Emmett pondered.

"She's also his singer." Alice admitted once again.

"Ohhh! Bad luck, Eddie boy!" Emmett boomed as the woods began to thin and the house came into view.

I still didn't understand what was happening as I questioned them further. "Wait, a second, I still don't get it. What's a singer?" I asked.

Rose turned around and began to explain. "A singer is a human whose blood is especially appealing to a specific vampire. Their blood will stand out to them and sing to them."

"It's like nothing you've ever smelled before." Emmett explained in such a way that made me think that he had had an encounter with his own singer. "You can't help but to attack the second that you smell them. Their blood literally draws them in."

"If that's the case, then why didn't Edward attack Amanda?" I asked.

"Oh, he was going to." Alice interjected. "Throughout the entire class, he was contemplating different ways to lure her away so that he could kill her. Lucky for her, the bell rang. He had even gone as far as contemplating killing the entire class."

My mouth formed a silent 'O' as I thought on everything that I had just learned. Fortunately, I didn't have to think long, because the thought was just depressing if I was being honest. Not to mention, it made me thirsty as much as I didn't want to admit it.

* * *

><p>We entered the house and made our way inside , heading right for the living room. Miley was coloring a picture at the coffee table with Peter while Charlotte and Esme were cooking her dinner.<p>

"MOMMY!" She screamed out in excitement when she saw me, dropping her crayon and flying across the room and into my arms. She wrapped her arms around me tightly, her beautiful, wide smile was blinding.

"Hi Sweetie!" I gushed, kissing her all over while Jasper leaned against the entryway with a smile on his face as he watched the two of us. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah!" She nodded enthusiastically as Peter approached us with a purple boa around his neck and a tiara on his head. He also had sparkles everywhere as well as make up all over his face, obviously done by my creative little girl. "Unca Peta pwayed wif my dollies wif me and we hadda tea party!"

"Oh, did he, now?" I grinned, trying to hide my laughter as I pictured Peter sitting at the miniature table with a little girl with that same boa and tiara decorating his body while he sat with her stuffed animals and dolls and his pinky in the air.

However, Jasper wasn't having as much luck as I was. He was still leaning against the entryway chuckling as silently as he could, which didn't make much of a difference with our vampire hearing. Peter, in the meantime, was giving him the evil eye.

Just spotting, Jasper, Miley began to reach for him with a wide smile and excitement in her eyes. "Mr. Jaspa!" She reached for him from my arms and I stepped forward to allow her to crawl her way into his arms.

"Hiya Munchkin," He grinned, placing a loud, smacking kiss on her rosie little cheeks.

"Doesn't Unca Peta wook pwitty?" She gestured proudly to him.

"Yes, he most certainly does!" Jasper praised her.

I looked over to Esme and Charlotte as the cooked, smiling at the picture that we all made as we interacted with my daughter. "Thank you guys for watching her for me while I'm at school. I really appreciate it."

"It's our pleasure!" Esme grinned happily.

"Any time, sug," Char agreed. "Anything for you and my little niece."

Just then, Emmett and Rose came down the stairs and entered the room.

"Hey Esme, do you mind if -" Emmett paused mid question once he got a load of Peter before he started laughing his booming laugh. "Holy… *chuckle*… shit… *chuckle*… That's the funniest thing I've ever seen…" he gasped out in hysterics as Rose tried to hide her smile behind her hand. He even started affecting Jasper as his amusement and humor seeped in through Jasper's gift.

"Ha, ha, laugh it up, asshole," Peter grumbled.

"Hey!" Char chastised him. "Not in front of Miley!"

"Dude, I'm sorry, but pink is definitely not your color!" Emmett continued to mock him, causing Rose to smack him on the back of his head. "Ouch! Come on, Rosie! What was that for?"

"For continuing to harass Peter." She reprimanded him as she tried to keep a straight face. "Knock it off!"

I caught Jasper whispering in Miley's ear at this point and I couldn't help but to narrow my eyes in suspicion at this as he put her down and she pranced over to Emmett and reached up to tug on his pant leg.

"Unca Emmy?" She called up to him.

He reached down and picked her up, balancing her on his side with once arm. "What's up, Miley Mouse?"

"Will you pway wiff me?" She asked.

"Sure, squirt," he nodded just as Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist. I gave him the stink eye as I murmured quietly so that only he could hear.

"What are you up to?"

He just looked at me innocently before turning his attention back to Emmett and Miley.

"I wanna pway beauty shop!" She chirped.

Emmett seemed to think about it briefly before he nodded in agreement. "Alright, why don't you go and sit down and I'll make you pretty."

She shook her head, her blond curls flying. "No, I wanna make _YOU_ wook pwitty!"

Emmett suddenly looked unsure. "Uhh… I don't know…"

"Pweez?" She pleaded as she looked up at him with her wide eyes and jutted her lip out in a pout.

"Yeah Uncle Emmy," Peter mocked him chuckling. "Please?"

Emmett anxiously looked for a way out and finding none, he looked back down at Miley's face and let out a loud sigh. "Fine." He grumbled.

"Yay!" She smiled and clapped her hands as she fought to get down before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the corner where her and Peter were previously playing, while Emmett looked back uneasily.

I turned to Jasper, narrowing my eyes accusingly.

"What?" He asked innocently.

I smacked his shoulder and smiled, shaking my head.

"Hey Mommy! Come pway wiff us!" Miley called.

I smiled evilly at Jasper and dragged him with me. _Karma is a bitch!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:  So, what did everyone think? Any ideas what's going to happen regarding Edward and Amanda? Just keep in mind that they are not the main couple, Jasper and Bella are. Their relationship is just something to add some twists to the story and in order to do that you need to have an idea of what's going on between them. So, there will be the occasional chapter here and there from Edward or Amanda's POV.**

**If you want to see a picture of Bella playing with Miley, check out this link: . **

**Let me know what you think!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**kage kitsune 14**: Cool. I guess Mandi's not a bad OC. I don't really like how much she parallels Bella but that's probably just me being picky.

_Trust me, she won't be the same as Bella. She's her own person. It's just that she's going to have Jessica Stanley to put up with as a step sister, so she might start out shy, but that will be changing as time goes on._

**Check out two of my newest stories!**

**Crazier Than it Seems:**

**Summary: **_What_ _would happen if Charlie had another daughter that he didn't know about? Emma had bounced around in the foster system all her life & on her 18th birthday, she receives an inheritance along with the name of her father. Immediately upon her arrival, she meets him as well as her new sister and immediately takes a nose dive into the world of the supernatural. Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**Rewriting My Destiny:**

**Summary:** _Isabella Swan has had flashbacks of what seemed to be another lifetime for as long as she can remember. Tired of her 'day dreaming', her mother, Renee, sends her to live with her father, Police Chief Charlie Swan in the small, rainy town of Forks in the state of Washington. There, she meets a vampire named Jasper Whitlock - the very guy who these visions seem to be centered around. He immediately recognizes her as his wife from when he was still human in the 1800's. Together, he helps her learn who she was, but more importantly, who they were together as the travel the road of romance once again..._

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
><em>- Bella'Xo<br>_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	8. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer. ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.****

****Twilight ReVAMPed****

****A/N: ********CHECK OUT THE NEW COVER! Let me know what you think of it! If you have any questions or comments throughout the story, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. – Bella'Xo****

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Chapter 7<strong>******  
>(Isabella's POV)<strong>**

I quietly exited the guest bedroom, leaving Miley sleeping on the bed. She was worn out after playing 'beauty shop' with everyone. She ended up falling asleep on the couch as Peter and Emmett began playing Emmett's XBox. Esmé suggested that I take her upstairs to the guest bedroom to let her sleep until dinner time tonight. So, I carried her up and laid her down under the covers in the bedroom so that she wouldn't be disturbed by the noise that everyone was making.

I smiled to myself at the thought of Miley's high pitched laughter and turned the corner at the end of the hall, but I stopped when I first noticed the ornament hanging on the wall above my head. My hand raised automatically, one finger extended as if to touch the large wooden cross, its dark patina contrasting with the lighter tone of the wall. I didn't touch it, though I was curious if the aged wood would feel as silky as it looked.

"You can laugh," Jasper said as he came up from behind me. "It is sort of ironic."

"It must be very old," I guessed.

He shrugged. "Early sixteen-thirties, more or less."

I looked away from the cross to stare at him. "Why do you guys keep this here?" I wondered.

"Nostalgia. It belonged to Carlisle's father."

"He collected antiques?" I suggested doubtfully.

"No. He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."

I wasn't sure if my face betrayed my shock, but I returned to gaze at the simple, ancient cross, just in case. I quickly did the mental math, the cross was over three hundred and seventy years old. The silence stretched on as I struggled to wrap my mind around the concept of so many years and the fact that I have the chance to see the centuries pass like that, as well.

"Are you alright?" He asked sounding worried as he felt my emotional climate.

"How old is Carlisle?" I asked quietly, ignoring his question, still staring up.

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday." Jasper said. I looked back at him, a million questions in my eyes. He watched me carefully as he spoke. "Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, he believes. Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway. It was just before Cromwell's rule, though."

I kept my face composed, aware of his scrutiny as I listened. It was easier if I didn't try to believe.

"He was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died giving birth to him. His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He leg hunts for witches, werewolves... and vampire." I grew very still at hearing this. I knew that he noticed, but he went on without pausing.

"They burned a lot of innocent people – of course the real creatures that he sought were not easy to catch.

"When the pastor grew old, he placed his obedient son in charge of the raids. At first, Carlisle was a disappointment, he was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But he was persistent, and more clever than his father. He actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived in the sewers of the city, only coming out by night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were not just myths and legends, that was the way many lived.

"The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, of course" - his brief laugh was darker now - "and waited where Carlisle had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged." His voice was quieter and any human would have had to strain to hear the words. "He must have been ancient and weak with hunger. Carlisle heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and Carlisle – he was twenty-six and very fast. He is really only three years older than I. He was the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun them, but Carlisle thinks he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked. He fell on Carlisle first, but the others were close behind and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men and made off with a third, leaving Carlisle bleeding in the street."

He paused. I could sense he was editing something, though I didn't mind.

"Carlisle knew what his father would do. The bodies would be burned – anything infected by the monster would have been destroyed. Carlisle acted instinctively to save his own life. He crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. He hid in a cellar; buried himself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle he was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered.

"It was over then, and he realized what he had become." I'm not sure what my face was revealing, but he suddenly broke off and, though I bit my lip in hesitation, he must have felt the curiosity burning in my emotions. He smiled. "I expect you have a few more questions for me, darlin'."

"A few." I admitted.

His smile widened over his brilliant white teeth. He started back down the hall, pulling me along by the hand.

"Come on," he encouraged. "I'll show you."

He led me back to Carlisle's office. He paused outside the door for an instant.

"Come in," Carlisle's voice invited.

Jasper opened the door to the high-ceilinged room with tall, west-facing windows. The walls were paneled again, in a darker wood – where they were visible. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above my head and held books lining every space on the shelves.

Carlisle sat behind his huge mahogany desk in a leather chair. He was just placing a bookmark in the pages of the thick volume he held. The room was how I'd always imagine a college dean's would look – only Carlisle looked too young to fit the part.

"What can I do for the two of you?" he asked us pleasantly, rising from his seat.

"I wanted to show Bella some of our history," Jasper said. "Well, your history, actually."

"We didn't mean to disturb you," I apologized, eying the paperwork on his desk that read 'patient files'.

"Not at all. Where are you going to start?"

"The Wagoner," Jasper replied, placing one hand lightly on my shoulder and spinning me around to look back toward the door we'd just come through. Every time he touched me, in even the most casual way, I got butterflies and a tingling sensation fly through my body. I knew that if I were still human, my heart would have an audible reaction. It would be really embarrassing, especially with Carlisle here.

The wall we faced now was different from the others. Instead of bookshelves, this wall was crowded with framed pictures of all sizes, some in vibrant colors, others dull monochromes. I searched for some logic, some binding motif the collection had in common, but I found nothing in my hasty examination, even with my enhanced vampire brain.

Jasper pulled me toward the far left side, standing me in front of a small square oil painting in a plain wooden frame. This one did not stand out among the bigger and brighter pieces; painted in varying tones of sepia, it depicted a miniature city full of steeply slanted roofs, with thin spires atop a few scattered towers. A wide river filled the foreground, crossed by a bridge covered with structures that looked like tiny cathedrals.

"London in the sixteen-fifties." Jasper said.

"The London of my youth," Carlisle added, from a few feet behind us.

Jasper squeezed my hand. "Will you tell the story?" Jasper asked. I twisted a little to see Carlisle's reaction.

He met my glance and smiled. "I would," he replied. "But I'm actually running a bit late. The hospital just called – the doctor on the night shift is taking a sick day. Besides, you know the stories as well as I do by now." he added, grinning at Jasper now.

It was a strange combination to absorb – the everyday concerns of the town doctor stuck in the middle of a discussion of his early days in seventeenth-century London.

After another warm smile for me, Carlisle left the room.

I stared at the little picture of Carlisle's hometown for a long moment.

"What happened then?" I finally asked, staring up at Jasper, who was watching me. "When he realized what had happened to him?"

He glanced back to the painting, and I looked to see which image caught his interest now. It was a larger landscape in dull fall colors – an empty, shadowed meadow in a forest, with a craggy peak in the distance.

"When he knew what he had become," Jasper said quietly, "he rebelled against it. He tried to destroy himself. But that's not easily done."

"How?" I didn't mean to say it aloud, but the word broke through my shock.

"He jumped from great heights," Jasper told me, his voice impassive. "He tried to drown himself in the ocean...but he was young to the new life, and very strong. It is amazing that he was able to resist... feeding... while he was still so new. All the newborns that I had dealt with in the wars were almost animalistic, in a sense. You're the only anomaly that I've ever seen in a young vampire your age. With normal newborns, the instinct is more powerful, then, it takes over everything. But he was so repelled by himself that he had the strength to try to kill himself with starvation."

"Is that even possible?" My voice was faint.

"No, there are very few ways we can be killed. I'm sure Peter or Charlotte already explained them to you."

I nodded. "Yes, dismemberment and then burning the pieces. Fire is the only true element that can destroy our kind."

"Yes," he said somewhat distantly before continuing on with the story. "He grew very hungry, and eventually weak. He strayed as far as he could from the human populace, recognizing that his willpower was weakening, too. For months he wandered by night, seeking the loneliest places, loathing himself.

"One night, a herd of deer passed hi hiding place. He was so wild with thirst that he attacked without a thought. His strength returned and he realized there was an alternative to being the vile monster he feared. After all, had he not eaten venison in his former life? Over the next few months, his new philosophy was born. He could exist without being a demon. He found himself again."

"Didn't he think to feed from criminals or deathly ill?" I asked curiously.

Jasper shook his head. "He believes that he doesn't have the right to make that decision, though he doesn't fault anyone who does drink from humans, as you know. He didn't want to be responsible for deciding who lived and who died. He believes that all life is precious. He is very self-righteous, as you've probably noticed."

He paused before returning to his story. "He began to make better use of his time. He'd always been intelligent, eager to learn. Now he had unlimited time before him. He studied by night, planned by day. He swan to France and - "

"He swan to France?"

"People swim the Channel all the time, darlin'." he reminded me patiently.

"That's true, I guess. It just sounded funny in that context. Go on."

"Swimming is easy for our kind. Because, technically, we don't need to breathe."

I shrugged. "I guess that makes sense. All of this still is so new to me and it blows my mind."

He chuckled. "Anyway," He paused, getting back to his story. Reflexively, his eyes flickered to another picture – the most colorful of them all, the most ornately framed, and the largest; it was twice as wide as the door it hung next to. The canvas overflowed with bright figures in swirling robes, writhing around long pillars and off marbled balconies. I couldn't tell if it represented Greek mythology, or if the characters floating in the clouds above were meant to be biblical.

"Carlisle swan to France, and continued on through Europe, to the universities there. By night he studied music, science, medicine – and found his calling, his penance, in that, in saving human lives." His expression became awed, almost reverent. "I can't adequately describe the struggle; it took Carlisle two centuries of torturous effort to perfect his self-control. Now he is all but immune to the scent of human blood, and he is able to do the work he loves without agony. He finds a great deal of peace there, at the hospital..." Jasper stared off into space for a long moment. Suddenly, he seemed to recall his purpose.

He tapped his finger against the huge painting in front of us. "He was studying in Italy when he discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers."

He touched a comparatively sedate quartet of figures painted on the highest balcony, looking down calmly on the mayhem below them. I examined the group carefully and realized, with a startled laugh, that I recognized the golden-haired man.

"Solimena was greatly inspired by Carlisle's friends. He often painted them as Gods," Jasper chuckled. "Aro, Marcus, Caius," he said, indicating the other three, two black-haired, one snowy-white. "Nighttime patrons of the arts."

"The Volturi," I whispered, recognizing the names, but never have seen their faces before.

Jasper turned to me. "Peter told you about the Volturi then, I take it?"

I nodded. "They're still there, as they have been for who knows how many millennia. Carlisle knows them?"

"Yes," he answered. "Carlisle stayed with them only for a short time, just a few decades. He greatly admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to cure his aversion to 'his natural food source', as they called it. They tried to persuade him, and he tried to persuade them, to no avail. At that point, Carlisle decided to try the New World. He dreamed of finding others like himself. He was very lonely, you see.

"He didn't find anyone for a long time. But, as monsters became the stuff of fairy tales, he found he could interact with unsuspecting humans as if her were one of them. He began practicing medicine. But the companionship he craved evaded him, he couldn't risk familiarity.

"When the influenza epidemic hit, he was working nights in a hospital in Chicago. He'd been turning over an idea in his mind for several years, and he had almost decided to act – since he couldn't find a companion, he would create one. He wasn't absolutely sure how his own transformation had occurred, so he was hesitant. And he was loath to steal anyone's life the way his had been stolen. It was in the frame of mind that he found Edward. There was no hope for him; hew as left in a ward with the dying. He had nursed Edward's parents, and knew he was alone. He decided to try."

"Has Edward always stayed with Carlisle, then?" I wondered.

"Almost always." He put his hand around my waist and pulled me with him as he walked through the door. I stared back at the wall of pictures, wondering if I would ever get to hear the other stories of the family members I've grown to care for. So hearing this about Edward and Carlisle was fascinating.

Jasper didn't say any more as we walked down the hall, so I asked, "Almost?"

"Well, he had a typical bout of rebellious adolescence – about ten years after he was changed or created, whatever you want to call it. He wasn't sold on his life of abstinence, and he resented him for curbing his appetite. So he went off on his own for a time."

"Really?" I was intrigued.

He could tell. I realized that we were headed up the next flight of stairs towards his old room, but I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings.

"From the time of Edward's new birth," he began. "He had the advantage of knowing what everyone around him was thinking, both human and non-human alike, just like me with emotions and you with your gift. That's why it took him ten years to defy Carlisle – he could read his perfect sincerity, understand exactly why he lived the way he did.

"It took him only a few years to return to Carlisle and recommit to his vision. He thought he would be exempt from the depression that accompanies a conscience. Because he knew the thoughts of his prey, he could pass over the innocent and pursue only the evil."

"Sounds familiar," I smirked.

Jasper grinned in return and nodded. But as time went on, Edward began to see himself as a monster. He couldn't seem to escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified. His conscience was getting the better of him. So, he went back to Carlisle and Esmé. They welcomed him back like the prodigal. He always felt it was more than he deserved. Edward has a tendency to be hard on himself, but, then again, which of us don't have that tendency?"

I shrugged. "True."

We made our way into Jasper's study, which connected to his old room. We made our way over to the sitting area and sat down.

"What about you?" I asked.

He scrunched his brows in confusion. "What about me?"

"I know the basics, but I've never heard your full story." I pointed out before hesitantly asking, "Will you tell me?"

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>AN:******** So, what did you guys think about Carlisle's story? Little by little, Bella is getting to know the Cullen's and their histories. But will Jasper agree to tell her his story? What will she think if she learns everything that she doesn't already know?! Any ideas?! Review!****

****IF you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! ****

****To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX****

****If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>**_**- Bellisma -**_****  
>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>**


	9. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer. ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.****

****Twilight ReVAMPed****

****A/N********: If you have any questions or comments throughout the story, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. – Bella'Xo****

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Previously...<br>(Bella's POV)**_**

_We made our way into Jasper's study, which connected to his old room. We made our way over to the sitting area and sat down._

_"What about you?" I asked._

_He scrunched his brows in confusion. "What about me?"_

_"I know the basics, but I've never heard your full story." I pointed out before hesitantly asking, "Will you tell me?"_

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>Chapter 8<span>  
><strong>******(Third Person's POV)****

Jasper smiled down at his mate and nodded thoughtfully, and then began rolling up the right sleeve of his long sleeved ivory t-shirt as Bella watched him in confusion.

"As you know, I didn't have the same... __upbringing __as my adoptive siblings." He said and shifted his arm slightly so Bella could see the slightly raised crescent shaped marks on the pale skin of his wrist.

It took her a minute to understand what the shape was. She had seen the marks on Peter and Char and knew that they had gone through the wars together.

"Oh," She breathed as realization hit and she reached up to her neck, running her fingers over her own crescent shaped mark that had been put there during her change. "Jasper, it's a bite mark."

Jasper smiled faintly. "I have a lot of scars like this one, Bella"

Jasper's face was unreadable as he pushed the sleeve of of his thin sweater higher up his arm. Curved half-moons crisscrossed in a feathery pattern that was only visible to a vampire's eyes, white on white as it was. And then she grasped that the pattern was made of individual crescents like the one on his wrist.

She thought for a moment, realizing if those marks were exactly like the one on his wrist, how he had received them; bite marks...hundreds of them all over his body. It stunned her for a moment, because Peter and Char didn't have nearly as many scars on their body as Jasper did.

And then she gasped, staring up at him. "Jasper, what happened to you?"

"I was bitten by vampire teeth; the only thing that can pierce our skin." Jasper answered in a quiet voice. "Repeated a thousand times." He laughed a little ruefully and brushed at his arm. "Our venom is the only thing that leaves a scar." He studied her for a moment before he spoke. "I'm surprised you didn't know this. I thought Peter or Char would have told you since they have the same scars, even if they are at a lesser degree."

"I thought it rude to ask." Bella shrugged. She breathed in horror, feeling rude but unable to stop staring at his subtly ravaged skin. She reached out and ran her fingers lightly over them, able to feel the bumps now that she was concentrating on them. It broke her heart to know that he had been hurt this way by so many. Personally though, as much as it hurt to think that this happened during the wars, she liked his scars. They told the story of his bravery and made her feel secure. Not to mention, she thought they only enhanced his already stunning body.

"Like I said, I didn't have the same upbringing as my adopted siblings here. My beginning was something else entirely. I was in the wars far longer than Peter and Char." His voice turned hard as he finished, looking over at her. "How much exactly did Peter and Char tell you about the wars?"

She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Not much. I just know that you sired the two of them to become soldiers in a woman named Maria's army. You were her second in command and you saved Charlotte's life by letting Peter and Char escape. They also told me how they came back for you. Other than that, I don't know all that much about the wars, only that they were for feeding territory."

He nodded as he rolled down his sleeve, taking her hand in his and interlacing their fingers together as they sat side by side on the sofa. "Before I tell you my story," Jasper said, "you must understand that there are places in our world, Bella, where the life span of the never-aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries." He explained. "To really understand why, you have to look at the world from a different perspective. You have to imagine the way it looks to the powerful, the greedy... the perpetually thirsty.

"You see, there are places in this world that are more desirable to us than others. Places where we can be less restrained, and still avoid detection.

"Picture, for instance, a map of the western hemisphere. Picture on it every human life as a small red dot. The thicker the red, the more easily we – well, those who exist this way – can feed without attracting notice - Not that the covens in the South care much for what the humans notice or do not. It's the Volturi that keep them in check. They are the only ones the southern covens fear. If not for the Volturi, the rest of us would be quickly exposed.

"The North is, by comparison, very civilized. Mostly we are nomads here who enjoy the day as well as the night. They spend the day plotting their next move, or anticipating their enemy's. Because it has been war in the South, constant war for centuries, with never one moment of truce. The covens there barely note the existence of humans, except as soldiers notice a herd of cows by the wayside – food for the taking. They only hide from the notice of the herd because of the Volturi."

"So they were fighting for control of the thickest red?" Bella asked, putting the pieces together.

"Yes," Jasper confirmed. "You see, it occurred to someone once that, if he were the only vampire in, let's say Mexico City, well then, he could feed every night, twice, three times, and no one would ever notice. He plotted way to get rid of the competition.

"Others had the same idea. Some came up with more effective tactics than others.

"But the most effective tactic was invented by a fairly young vampire named Benito. The first anyone ever heard of him, he came down from somewhere north of Dallas and massacred the two small covens that shared the area near Houston. Two nights later, he took on the much stronger clan of allies that claimed Monterrey in northern Mexico. Again, he won.

"He started creating newborns to fight against the mature vampires, didn't he?" Bella asked with wary curiosity.

"Yes, he did. He was the first one to think of it, and, in the beginning, he was unstoppable. As you know, most young vampires are volatile, wild, and almost impossible to control. One newborn can be reasoned with, taught to restrain himself, but ten, fifteen together are a nightmare. They'll furn on each other as easily as on the enemy you point them at. Benito had to keep making more as they fought amongst themselves, and as the covens he decimated took more than half his force down before they lost.

"You see, though _normal_" - he stressed the word and smirked down at me - "newborns are dangerous, they are still possible to defeat if you know what you're doing. They're incredibly powerful physically, for the first year or so, and if they're allowed to bring strength to bear, they can crush an older vampire with ease. But they are slaves to their instincts, and thus, predictable. Usually, they have no skill in fighting, only brute strength and ferocity. Sometimes, even overwhelming numbers.

"The vampires in southern Mexico realized what was coming for them, and they did the only thing they could think of to counteract Benito. They made armies of their own...

"All hell broke loose – and I mean that more literally than you can possibly imagine. We immortals have our histories, too, and this particular war will never be forgotten. Of course, it was not a good time to be human in Mexico, either.

"When the body count reached epidemic proportions – in fact, your histories blame a disease for the population slump – the Volturi finally stepped in. The entire guard came together and sought out every newborn in the bottom half of North America. Benito was entrenched in Puebla, building his army as quickly as he could in order to take on the prize – Mexico City. The Volturi started with him, and then moved on to the rest.

"Anyone who was found with the newborns was executed immediately, and, since everyone was trying to protect themselves from Benito, Mexico was emptied of vampires for a time.

"The Volturi were cleaning house for almost a year. This was another chapter of our history that will always be remembered, though there were very few witnesses left to speak of what it was like. I spoke to someone once who had, from a distance, watched what happened when they visited Culicacan." Jasper shuddered. "It was enough that the fever for conquest did not spread from the South. The rest of the world stayed sane. We owe the Volturi for our present way of life.

"But when the Volturi went back to Italy, the survivors were quick to stake their claims in the South.

"It didn't take long before the covens began to dispute again. There was a lot of bad blood, if you'll forgive the expression. Vendettas abounded. The idea of newborns was already there, and some were not able to resist. However, the Volturi had not been forgotten, and the southern covens were more careful this time. The newborns were selected from the human pool with more care, and given more training. They were used circumspectly, and the humans remained, for the most part, oblivious. Their creators gave the Volturi no reason to return.

"The wars resumed, but on a smaller scale. Every now and then, someone would go too far, speculation would begin in the human newspapers, and the Volturi would return and clean out the city. But they let the others, the careful ones, continue..." Jasper was staring off into space.

"That's how you were changed." She stated in a whisper.

"Yes," he agreed. "When I was human, I lived in Houston, Texas. I was almost seventeen years old when I joined the Confederate Army in 1861. I lied to the recruiters and told them I was twenty. I was tall enough to get away with it.

"My military career was short-lived, but very promising. People always... liked me, listened to what I had to say. My father said it was charisma. Of course, now I know It was probably something more. But, whatever the reason, I was promoted quickly through the ranks, over older, more experienced men. The Confederate Army was new and scrambling to organize itself, so that provided opportunities, as well. By the first Battle of Galveston – well, it was more of a skirmish, really – I was the youngest major in Texas, not even acknowledging my real age.

"I was placed in charge of evacuating the women and children from the city when the Union's mortar boats reached the harbor. It took a day to prepare them, and then I left with the first column of civilians to convey them to Houston.

"I remember that one night very clearly...

"We reached the city after dark. I stayed only long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated. As soon as that was done, I got myself a fresh horse, and I headed back to Galveston. There wasn't time to rest.

"Just a mile outside the city, I found three women on foot. I assumed they were stragglers and dismounted at once to offer them my aid. But, when I could see their faces in the dim light of the moon, I was stunned into silence. They were, without question, the three most beautiful women I had ever seen at the time.

"They had such pale skin, I remember marveling at it. Even the little black-haired girl, whose features were clearly Mexican, was porcelain in the moonlight. They seemed young, all of them, still young enough to be called girls. I knew they were not lost members of our party. I would have remembered seeing these three.

"__'He's speechless,' __the tallest girl said in a lovely, delicate voice – it was like wind chimes. She hair fair hair, and her skin was snow white.

"The other was blonder, still, her skin was just as chalky. Her face was like an angel's. She leaned toward me with half-closed eyes and inhaled deeply.

"__'Mmm,' __she sighed. __'Lovely.'__

"The small one, the tiny brunette, put her hand on the girl's arm and spoke quickly. Her voice was too soft and musical to be sharp, but that seemed to be the way she intended it.

"__'Concentrate, Nettie,' __she said.

"I'd always had a good sense of how people related to each other, and it was immediately clear that the brunette was somehow in charge of the others. If they'd been military, I would have said that she outranked them.

"__'He looks right – young, strong, and an officer...'__ The brunette paused, and I tried unsuccessfully to speak. __'And there's something more... do you sense it?'__ she asked the two. __'He's... compelling.'__

"__'Oh, yes,' __Nettie quickly agreed, leaning toward me again.

"__'Patience,' __the brunette cautioned her. __'I want to keep this one.'__

"Nettie frowned; she seemed annoyed.

"__'You'd better do it then, Maria,' __the taller blonde spoke again. __'If he's important to you, I kill them twice as often as I keep them. I can never seem to stop once I've started.'__

"__Yes, I'll do it,' __Maria agreed. __'I really do like this one. Take Nettie away, will you? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus.'__

"My hair was standing up on the back of my neck, though I didn't understand the meaning of anything the beautiful creatures were saying. My instincts told me that there was danger, that the angel had meant it when he poke of killing, but my judgment overruled my instincts. I had not been taught to fear women, but to protect them.

"__'Let's hunt,' __Nettie agreed enthusiastically, reaching for the tall girl's hand. They wheeled – they were so graceful – and sprinted toward the city. They seemed to almost take flight, they were so fast – their white dresses blew out behind them like wings. I blinked in amazement, and they were gone.

"I turned to stare at Maria, who was watching me curiously. I'd never been superstitious in my life. Until that second, I'd never believed in ghosts or any other such nonsense. Suddenly, I was unsure.

"__'What is your name, soldier?' __Maria asked me.

"__'Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am,' __I stammered, unable to be impolite to a female, even if she was a ghost.

"__'I truly hope you survive, Jasper,'__ she said in her gentle voice. __'I have a good feeling about you. You could be very useful to me.' __She took a step closer and inclined her head as if she were going to kiss me. I stood frozen in place, though my instinct were creaming at me to run." Jasper paused, his face thoughtful.

"The pain from the change was excruciating. It felt as though I was burning from the inside out, as if acid was making it's way through my veins. I begged someone to kill me more times than I could count as I screamed. This continued for three days. Finally, I was introduced to my life.

"Their names were Maria, Nettie, and Lucy. They hadn't been together long – Maria had rounded up the other two – all were survivors of recently lost battles. Theirs was a partnership of convenience. Maria wanted revenge, and she wanted her territories back. The others were eager to increase their... herd lands, I suppose you could say. They were putting together an army, and going about it more carefully than usual.

"It was Maria's idea. She wanted a superior army, so she sought out specific humans who had potential. Then she gave us much more attention, more training than anyone else had bothered with. She taught us to fight, and she taught us to be invisible to the humans. When we did well, we were rewarded."

"What kinds of rewards?" Bella asked curiously.

Jasper shifted, slightly uneasy at what her reaction would be to this information. "If we pleased her or won a battle, we would be rewarded with extra blood , sex, an especially sweet smelling human, even going as young as a child, and sometimes even a 'pet' (a human she kidnapped from town), as she called them, to do with as we pleased if we really stood out in a positive manner according to Maria's standards. The three sisters may run the army, but it was Maria who was the alpha of the three, so she always had the final say.

"But just like there were rewards, there were also punishments – and Maria was very creative. The way Maria ran her army was very different and way harsher than the way they ran things in the Confederate Army. When we messed up or went against her or her sisters in any way, we would be punished with dismemberment, starvation, torture, and sometimes even rape..." He paused, thoughtful again as he flashed back to his time in the south.

"She was in a hurry, though. Maria knew that the massive strength of the newborn began to wane around the year mark, and she wanted to act while we were strong.

"There were six of us when I joined Maria's band. She added four more within a fortnight. We were all male – Maria wanted soldiers – and that made it slightly more difficult to keep from fighting amongst ourselves. I fought my first battles against my new comrades in arms. I was quicker than the others, better at combat. Maria was pleased with me, though put out that she had to keep replacing the ones I destroyed. I was rewarded often, and that made me stronger.

"Maria was a good judge of character. She decided to put me in charge of the others – as if I were being promoted. It suited my nature exactly. My gift served her well when it came to taming the newborns. The casualties went down dramatically, and our numbers swelled to hover around twenty. This was considerable for the cautious times we lived in. My ability to control the emotional atmosphere around me was vitally effective. We soon began to work together in a way that newborn vampires had never cooperated before. Even Maria, Nettie, and Lucy were able to work together more easily.

"I was also in charge of carrying out punishments, which were incredibly harsh, and culling the newborns when their year mark was up if they were no longer useful or didn't have a gift that Maria found valuable. I would call them aside one by one, explaining to them that they were getting their yearly review. Little did they know, they would not be returning alive. As soon as they saw the ashes from the newborn before them, they would start to fight or flight as their instincts instructed. With me being faster, stronger, gifted and skilled...naturally they had no chance.

"I was special. I was stronger and faster than any of the other's and my experiences and training from the Confederate Army along with my leadership skills and strategic mind, which had developed further upon becoming a vampire, helped me a lot and put every fight in my favor. I was nothing but a blur of destruction on the training and battle fields. This is what first brought me (specifically) to Maria's attention. My gift was also discovered early on and with all that put together, I was unstoppable. I still to this day haven't lost a fight.

"Maria grew quite fond of me – she began to depend upon me. And, in some ways, I worshiped the ground she walked on. I had no idea that any other life was possible. Maria told us this was the way things were, and we believed.

"She asked me to tell her when my brothers and I were ready to fight, and I was eager to prove myself. I pulled together an army of twenty-three in the end – twenty-three unbelievably strong vampires, organized and skilled as no others before. Maria was ecstatic.

"We crept town toward Monterrey, her former home, and she unleashed us on her enemies. They had only nine newborns at the time, and a pair of older vampires controlling them. We took them down more easily than Maria could believe, losing only four in the process. It was an unheard-of margin of victory. And we were well trained. We did it without attracting notice. The city had changed hands without any human being aware.

"But the success made Maria greedy. It wasn't long before she began to eye other cities. That first year, she extended her control to cover most of Texas and northern Mexico. Then the others came from the South to dislodge her." He brushed two fingers along the faint pattern of scars of his wrist that was peaking out from under his sleeve.

"The fighting was intense. Many began to worry that the Volturi would return. Of the original twenty-three, I was the only one to survive the first eighteen months. Instead of loosing my strength after my first year, I gained some, which was unheard of, but Maria was thrilled. Nettie and Lucy turned on Maria eventually – but they were defeated without a problem.

"Maria and I were able to hold on to Monterrey. It quieted a little, though the wars continued. The idea of conquest was dying out; it was mostly vengeance and feuding now. So many had lost their partners/companions, lots lost their mates, and that is something our kind does not forgive...

"Maria and I always kept a dozen or of newborns ready. They meant little to us – they were pawns, they were disposable. When they outgrew their usefulness, we did dispose of them. My life continued in the same increasingly violent pattern and the years passed. Maria continued to get more malicious the more that she gained and I began to see her for what she was.

"At this point, I became depressed and I was seeing BLACK for my first time as the Major made his very first appearance. Never had I felt this strong or out of control. It was like I took a backseat and another side of me took control. A side I could converse with and depend on. He ran on his military side alone and had his own animalistic demon that he warned me about. He explained that when he is out, and his demon takes over, I will not remember anything until he accomplished what he so desired.

"The demon doesn't speak, and is completely animalistic and extremely dangerous. It won't matter who you are, if you get in the way of him or he deems you a threat, he will rip you apart and destroy you. The Major went on to explain what Maria kept and gave me the self-confidence and arrogance needed to live in this life without going insane.

"We went on a feeding rampage for two days at one time and destroyed a whole town. Women and children included. I even raped a few during feeding. He killed anyone Maria sent after us once she realized what I was doing from one of her soldiers. Even ones I considered friends didn't survive our wrath.

"When I finally came too, I was surrounded by bodies, blood, and fire. I had nowhere else to go except back to the camp. I didn't know of any other way of life. I was told that this was how things were for our kind and saw no other way around it. At least at Maria's camp, I was held in high standings.

"When I returned, I was punished very harshly. Dismembered slowly and bitten countless times for what I did without Maria permission and for destroying the ones she sent for me and the town in her territory. I was starved in a cellar chained to a wall until I had gone was during that time that I found when I gave myself completely over to the Major, I can cope with everything around me. When I emerged after my punishment was over, I was almost insane. It was the first time the Major's demon came out and it took about a week to come back to myself. Didn't remember anything after I blacked out and he took over. I was told that it was a massacre.

"Maria was ecstatic at this new development of mine and took it upon herself to push my demon to come out for every battle. The newborns learned to stay clear of him during those times, because he would just kill whoever he came across, whether they were on his side or the enemy's. This is where we earned our name. 'The God of War.' 'The Satan of the South'. I was Ares, himself.

"Even when we were training, or around the compound, everyone learned quickly not to mess with me. I demanded respect and submission. I would even rip somebody's head off for looking at me wrong. As time went on, I became well known and feared by all. I was able to take out entire armies alone. I took pleasure in other's suffering greatly, just as I had suffered over the years.

"Decades later, I met a newborn who became my first and only friend. Peter." Jasper smirked down at Bella as she returned his grin. "At first, he would just follow me around and try to make small talk. I would completely ignore him but he was persistent and started cracking jokes or making witty comments. I can't even tell you how many times he lost a limb for not listening and leaving me be. But he would still ALWAYS come back for more, that persistent fuck. He claimed that his gift told him to, and that we would be brothers of the closest nature. He would always have my back weather in battle or at camp during training. Eventually he cracked through my exterior and became like the brother he said he would be to me, as well as a best friend, and an occasional fuck buddy to me.

"When his first year was up, I managed to convince Maria that with his gift and skill he was still useful and she appointed him my Captain. We would fight side by side and we were deadly. We were the Major and his Captain. A deadly duo.

"His jobs were to "babysit" the newborns, as he called it – for it was a full time job – he informed me when his gift gave us useful information, and assist me with the training, hunting and culling. He worked under me and made my job easier. This went on for a few more decades.

"And then it was time to purge again. The newborns were outgrowing their strength; they were due to be replaced. Peter was supposed to help me dispose of them. We took them aside individually, one by one... It was always a very long night. This time, he tried to convince me that a few had potential, but Maria had instructed that we get rid of them all. I told him no.

"We were about halfway through, and I could feel that it was taking a great toll on Peter. I was trying to decide whether or not I should send him away and finish up myself as I called out the next victim. It was a newborn named Charlotte. To my surprise, his emotions immediately changed to anger. He was furious, along with fearful, and desperate. I braced for whatever his mood might foreshadow – he was a good fighter, but he was never a match for me.

"The newborn I'd summoned came into view and he turned to look at her and his feelings changed. I felt a strong wave of Love, devotion and adoration on top of it. They gave him away. I was shocked at this, so I went into his mind to find the cause of the emotion that I believed was dead to our kind. I saw that Charlotte was his true mate. They kept their relationship a secret since mates were killed upon discovery. Naturally, I was stunned and at a loss of what to do. Peter got down on his knees and begged for me to kill him and let her live.

__"'I can't do that, Peter. You know what happens when you leave half of mated pair alive.'__ I said.

"He dropped his head in defeat while Charlotte held him, sobbing with venom coated eyes.

"I took a deep unneeded breath.__'Captain.'__ I said. He picked up his head to look at me with pain filled eyes__. 'Go.'__

"He looked at me in shock. __'What -'__

__"'GO!'__ I yelled.__'Go before I change my mind!'__ They got up and turned but Peter turned back around.

__"'Come with us?'__ Peter asked.

__"'I'm sorry, I can't.' __I told him sadly. __'If I go with you, Maria will send scouts for me and you will never have a chance.'__

"He nodded in understanding. __'I'll come back for you.'__ He said with determination__.____'I promise.'__ I gave him a nod in understanding and thanks, but never believe that he would__. 'OH! By the way...thank you, my brother.'__ He said and they disappeared from sight.

"I returned to the compound when I finished culling the last of the newborns. I did my best to avoid running into Maria at all costs as to keep her from finding out about Peter and Charlotte as long as possible to give them a chance to put as much space between them and the camp as they could, and hopefully cover up some of their tracks.

"Finally, after about 4 hours later, Peter and I were called into Maria's chambers. Needless to say, Maria blew her gasket at the news that Peter escaped. She was furious with me for letting them go. She sent her trackers after them, but they were long gone and they came back empty handed.

"Fiver years later, Peter snuck back for me. He picked a good day to arrive.

"Maria was mystified by my ever-deteriorating frame of mind. She'd never felt a moment's depression, and I wondered why I was so different. I began to notice a change in her emotions when she was near me – sometimes there was fear... and malice – the same feelings that had given me advance warning when Nettie and Lucy struck. I was preparing myself to destroy my only ally, the core of my existence, when Peter returned.

"Peter told me about his new life with Charlotte, told me about options I'd never dreamed I had. In five years, they'd never had a fight, though they'd met many others in the north. Others who could co-exist without the constant mayhem.

"In one conversation, he had me convinced. I was ready to go, and somewhat relieved I wouldn't have to kill Maria. I'd been her companion for as many years as Carlisle and Edward have been together, yet the bond between us was nowhere near as strong. When you live for the fight, for the blood, the relationships you form are tenuous and easily broken. I walked away without a backward glance.

"I traveled with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, getting the feel of this new, more peaceful world. But the depression didn't fade. I didn't understand what was wrong with me, until Peter noticed that it was always worse after I'd hunted.

"I contemplated that. In so many years of slaughter and carnage, I'd lost nearly all of my humanity. I was undeniably a nightmare, a monster of the grisliest kind. Yet, each time I found another human victim, I would feel a faint prick of remembrance for that other life. Watching their eyes widen in wonder at my beauty, I could see Maria and the others in my head, what they had looked like to me the last night that I was Jasper Whitlock. It was stronger for me – this borrowed memory – than it was for anyone else, because I could feel everything my prey was feeling. And I lived their emotions as I killed them.

"You've experienced the way I can manipulate the emotions around me myself, Natalie, but I wonder if you realize how the feelings in a room affect me. I live every day in a climate of emotion. For the first century of my life, I lived in a world of bloodthirsty vengeance. Hate was my constant companion, along with the Major inside of me. He and the demon fed on it and rivaled in it. It eased some when I left Maria, the Major calmed some, but I still had to feel the horror and fear of my prey. It would awaken the Major in me every time.

"It began to be too much. The depression got worse, and I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte. Civilized as they were, they didn't feel the same aversion I was beginning to feel. They only wanted peace from the fight. I was so wearied by killing – killing anyone, even mere humans.

"Yet I had to keep killing. What choice did I have? I tried to kill less often, but I would get too thirsty and I would give in. After a century of instant gratification, I found self-discipline... challenging. I still haven't perfected that." Jasper was lost in the story, as was Bella. It surprised her when his desolate expression smoothed into a peaceful smile.

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm, and I was out during the day – something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half-empty diner. My eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them, though this meant I was thirsty, and that worried me a little.

"She was there – expecting me, naturally." He chuckled. "Alice hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me.

"It shocked me. I was not sure if she meant to attack. That's the only interpretation of her behavior my past had to offer. But she was smiling. And the emotion that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before.

__"'You've kept me waiting a long time,'__ she said.

"And I ducked my head like a good southern gentleman, and said,__'I'm sorry, ma'am.'__

Jasper smiled. "She held out her hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope.

"Alice told me what she'd seen of Carlisle and his family. I could hardly believe that such an existence was possible. But Alice made me optimistic. So, we went to find them. She promised me that I would find my mate, my other half there with them after a while, but it would be a few decades before she would turn up." Jasper smirked down at Bella again, causing her to grin back.

"Alice and I traveled together and began to feel something for each other, but knew that there would be an expiration date because we both had mates out there. We stayed together for a few decades until she finally saw you, Peter and Char moving to Forks, even if she didn't see Miley. We decided to end it then and there with no hard feelings, still as close as before she saw you. However, I guess the reason why we were able to transition so easily was because somewhere down the line, we began to see each other more as brother and sister than lovers."

Bella nodded. "I can understand that. Either way, I'm glad you had her."

Jasper smiled tenderly at his mate and nodded. "Me too." He reached up and cupped her jaw, running his thumb across her cheek. "She brought me to you."

She smiled back at him, leaning in with him and pressing their lips together in a chaste kiss. It might not have been passionate or heated, but it was just as filled with love as any of those kisses made in the throws of passion.

Finally, the separated, leaving their foreheads pressed together with their eyes still closed, enjoying the closeness and bliss provided by their other halves.

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>AN:******** Yay, Jasper told Bella his story! What did you guys think of it?! I hope you enjoyed this detailed version. They are learning about each other little by little, but the important parts are coming soon! Any idea's what will happen?! Review!****

****If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!****

****To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX****

****If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>**_**- Bellisma -**_****  
>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>**


	10. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer. ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.****

****Twilight ReVAMPed****

****A/N********: If you have any questions or comments throughout the story, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. – Bella'Xo****

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_**  
><strong>_**(Bella's POV)**

I made my way out of Jasper's study with a small smile gracing my lips. Learning about everything that my mate had been through made me feel closer to him in an unexplained way. I couldn't describe it, but it made me feel like my heart was going to start beating again at any second.

I turned the corner at the end of the hall way and stopped in my tracks at the sight that lay before me. It wasn't anything startling, but it got my attention, even with it's innocence. Rosalie stood in the doorway to the guest bedroom where Miley was napping before her late dinner. I could see the wistfulness in the beautiful blonde's expression as she watched my daughter nap and dream of things that children her age dream of.

"Rosalie?" I whispered softly as to not wake my daughter.

Being caught, Rosalie turned her head and looked at me with a sheepish expression. "Hi Bella." she murmured.

"What are you doing? Is Miley alright?" Peering into the room, as well as what my senses told me, I knew that she was sleeping soundly and showed no distress in her unconsciousness.

Rosalie sighed. "You have no idea how lucky you are, Bella. You get to experience something that none of us women get to feel. I would give anything to be in your shoes."

Comprehension dawned on me as I realized what Rosalie was talking about. She obviously longed to have a child, to be a mother. I wasn't sure what to say to comfort her, because I knew that I was lucky to have my daughter with me and get to experience what women in the vampire world never get to feel.

"I know how lucky I am to have her, Rosalie. She means everything to me and I would do whatever I have to in order for her to live a happy, healthy life." I said.

With one last glance and a sigh, Rosalie slowly closed the door, taking care not to make much noise when the door latched shut. Finally, she turned to face me, an emotional pain behind her eyes shown as they met mine.

"Has anyone here told you my story? How I became...this?" She asked gesturing to herself.

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "No. When Peter told me about all of you, he never mentioned how each of you became how you became what we are. So far, I've learned Carlisle, Edward and Jasper's out of the family." I shrugged.

We started down the hall side by side until we stopped in front of her bedroom. She turned and faced me. "Would you like to hear my story, Bella? It doesn't have a happy ending – but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now. You are probably the only one who's story has a positive outcome so far."

I nodded, though I knew it wouldn't be a bedtime story by the edge in her voice. She returned my nod by opening her bedroom door, revealing a beautiful bedroom done in cream colors and forest green linens. Everything matched both her and Emmett's taste with a large giant-sized bed as the center piece.

We made our way into the room and Rose immediately took a seat at the edge of her bed, gesturing me to sit down beside her as she made herself comfortable.

"I lived in a different world than you did, Bella. My human world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect." She stared out the window at the silver clouds, her expression far away.

"My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about – he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves.

"It was my mother's job to keep our house – and myself and my two younger brothers – in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favorite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parent weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations – social climbers, I suppose you could call them.

"My beauty was a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did. They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses.

"I knew what I wanted out of life. And there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Bella. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." She smiled, amused at her own evaluation.

"My parent's influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things.

"There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me – a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life."

She looked at me with unfathomable eyes. "It was a different time. I was the same age as you, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work – just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind..."

It was hard for me to imagine the world that Rosalie had known. Her story sounded more like a fairy tale than history to me. With a slight shock, I realized that this was a world that Jasper, as well as Peter, Charlotte and most of the Cullen's would have seen. I wondered – while Rosalie sat silent for a moment – if my world seemed as baffling to them as Rosalie's did to me?

Rosalie sighed, and when she spoke again her voice was different, the wistfulness gone. "In Rochester, there was one royal family – the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second" - her mouth twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth - "saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank." Rosalie laughed without humor.

"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house.

"Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses.

"My parents approved – that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months.

"We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, ever red carpet rolled out to greet you.

"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her." Rosalie broke off suddenly, clenching her teeth together. It pulled me out of her story, and I realized that the horror was not far off. There would be no happy ending, as she'd promised. I wondered if this was why she seemed to have so much more bitterness in her than the rest of them – because she'd been within reach of everything she'd wanted when he human life was cut short.

"I was at Vera's that night," Rosalie whispered. Her face was smooth as marble, and as hard. "Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples – he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same – not so sweet somehow... I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be queen."

I could see in the moonlight as her bone white face got paler.

"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." She continued to whisper almost inaudibly. "It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home – I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard... in the beginning. I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this, when so many peasant memories have faded away completely..."

She sighed, and began whispering again. "Yes, I was worrying about the weather... I didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors...

"I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken street lamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name.

"_'Rose!' _he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.

"I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

"_'Here's my Rose!'_ Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. _'You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long.'_

"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger.

"He had a new friend – the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.

"_'What did I tell you, John.' _Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. _'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?'_

"The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying.

"_'It's hard to tell,' _He drawled slowly. _'She's all covered up.'_

"They laughed, Royce like the rest.

"Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders – it was a gift from him – popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

"_'Show him what you look like, Rose!' _He laughed again, and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that – the sound of my pain..." Rosalie looked at me suddenly, as if she'd forgotten I was there. I was sure that my face was as white as hers.

"I won't make you listen to the rest," she said quietly. "They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first.

"I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long...

"Carlisle found me, then. He'd smelled the blood, and came to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother – as Edward pretended to be then. It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But they didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen them once or twice.

"I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me – because of the speed – it felt like I was flying. I remembered being horrified that the pain didn't stop...

"Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more. Then the first started burning through me, and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me. When Esmé and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too.

"Carlisle sat with me. He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed.

"Edward wasn't happy. I remember hearing them discuss me. I stopped screaming sometimes. It did no good to scream.

"_'What were you thinking, Carlisle?' _Edward said. _'Rosalie Hale?'"_ Rosalie imitated Edward's irritated tone to perfection. "I didn't like the way he said my name, like there was something wrong with me.

"_'I couldn't just let her die,' _Carlisle said quietly. _'It was too much – too horrible, too much waste.'_

"_'I know,' _Edward said, and I thought he sounded dismissive. It angered me. I didn't know then that he really could see exactly what Carlisle had seen.

"_'It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her,' _Carlisle repeated in a whisper.

"_'Of course you couldn't,' _Esmé agreed.

"_'People die all the time,' _Edward reminded him in a hard voice. _'Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search – not that anyone suspects the fiend,' _he growled.

"It pleased me that they seemed to know that Royce was guilty.

"I didn't realize that it was almost over – that I was getting stronger and that was why I was able to concentrate on what they were saying. The pain was beginning to fade from my fingertips.

"_'What are we going to do with her?' _Edward said disgustedly – or that's how it sounded to me, at least.

"Carlisle sighed. _'That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way.'_

"I'd believed enough of what he'd told me that his words terrified me. I knew that my life was ended, and there was no going back for me. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone...

"The pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin; I saw my brilliant red eyes.

"Shallow as I was, I felt better when I saw my reflection in the mirror the first time. Despite the eyes, I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." She laughed at herself for a moment. "It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me – for me to see the curse of it. To wish that I had been... well, not ugly, but normal. Like Vera. So I could have been allowed to marry someone who loved me, and have pretty babies. That's what I'd really wanted, all along. It still doesn't seem like too much to have asked for."

She was thoughtful for a moment, and I wondered if she'd forgotten my presence again. But then she smiled at me, her expression suddenly triumphant.

"You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's," she told me. "Better than Esmé. A thousand times better than Edward. I've never tasted human blood," she announced proudly.

She understood my puzzled expression as I wondered why her record was _almost _as clean.

"I did murder five humans," she told me in a complacent tone. "If you can really call them human. But I was very careful not to spill their blood – I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that, and I didn't want any part of them in me, you see.

"I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, _know_ what was coming for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops – seven murders," she corrected herself. "I forgot about his guards. They only took a second.

"I was over theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion.

"He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea – it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower - " She broke off suddenly, and she glanced down at me. "I'm sorry," she said in a chagrined voice. "I got carried away."

"Don't worry about it."

You see, Bella," Her voice was suddenly more passionate than before, even while she'd told her unhappy story. "You have everything. Even though you're a vampire, you have a child, a mate who's crazy about you and a family who love you. I'd trade everything that I have to be you." She stared at me for a long moment, and slowly, the fervor in her eyes dimmed.

"You did get a happy ending,, though," I reminded her. "You got Emmett."

"I got half," she grinned. "Did you know that I saved Emmett from a bear that was mauling him, and carried him home to Carlisle? Any guesses on why I stopped the bear from eating him?"

"Because you realized that he was your mate?" I guessed.

She shook her head. "I didn't realize that at first, not until he opened his eyes and they truly met mine for the first time." She clarified before giving me her answer. "With his dark curls... the dimples that showed even while he was grimacing in pain... the strange innocence that seemed so out of place on a grown man's face... he reminded me of Vera's little Henry. I didn't want him to die – so much that, even though I hated this life, I was selfish enough to ask Carlisle to change him for me.

"I got luckier than I deserved. Emmett is everything I would have asked for it I'd known myself well enough to know what to ask for. He's exactly the kind of person someone like me needs. And, oddly enough, he needs me, too. That part worked out better than I could have hoped. But there will never be more than the two of u. And I'll never sit on a porch somewhere, with him gray-haired by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren."

Her smile was kind now. "That sounds quite bizarre to you, doesn't it? Even with you being a mother and a vampire... in some ways, you are much more mature than I was at eighteen." She patted my hand.

I smiled a small smile. "Thanks, Rosalie. It's nice to understand... to know you better."

"Family calls me Rose, Bella." She smiled back.

My smile widened and I nodded once. "Rose." I corrected myself, trying it on for size. "You know, Miley would love for you to spend time with her. She told me yesterday that you looked like a princess. And she absolutely adores Emmett."

"Thank you, Bella." She nodded just as I heard Miley cry out for me.

"I better go get her. I think Esmé and Charlotte have her dinner ready." I said rising to my feet.

She mimicked my pose and nodded again, walking me to her door as I made my way out and down the hall back to the guest bedroom to pick up my little curly haired daughter.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN:**** And there you have it! Another chapter down! What did you guys think!? I wanted to give you a little look into what Rosalie thinks about Bella and Miley, as well as give Bella and her some bonding time to get to know each other a bit more. I hope you liked it! Any idea's on what will happen next?! Review!**

****If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!  
><strong>**

****To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX****

****If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
><strong>**_****- Bellisma -****_****  
>Xo Bella Italiana oX<strong>**


End file.
